That XX
by Ruby Kim
Summary: Kris terbelenggu masa lalu yang menyakitkan, membuatnya harus kehilangan namja yang sangat mencintainya. Disaat dia menyesalinya, kedua namja yang dicintainya masuk kembali dalam kehidupannya. Siapakah yang akan dia pilih? "Hubungan kita seperti lagu That XX milik G-Dragon. Aku, kamu dan dia." KrisTao is here. MPREG!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Title : That XX

Author : Ruby Kim

Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris) X Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya, cerita asli milik saya. This story is pure fiction, nothing related to real life.

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T to M

Summary : Kris terbelenggu masa lalu yang menyakitkan membuatnya harus kehilangan namja yang sangat mencintainya. Saat dia sadar akan perasaannya namja itu sudah menghilang dari hidupnya. "Hubungan kita seperti lagu That XX milik G-Dragon. Aku, kamu dan dia."

KrisTao is here! YAOI!

 **Warning : This story contains relationship between man and man (Boys X Boys). Full yadong yaoi NC21+. Do not read it if you do not like it. Please click back.**

Author's Note : Annyeong! Ini FF pertama saya yang dipublish. Memang pada prologue hanya berisi lirik lagu dari "That XX" tapi ini inti dari ceritanya. Akan ada banyak flashback pada chapter awal jadi semoga kalian mengerti. Terimakasih! Hope you like it!

.

.

.

.

.

Prologue

 _I was walking down the street when I saw your man (Yeah I saw him)_

 _I saw that my predictions were right (I told you)_

 _He took off the ring you gave and linked his arm around someone_

 _I'll just leave it at that_

 _I don't wanna hurt you_

 _But you actually get mad at me (Why)_

 _Saying that there's no way he'd do that (Sure you're right)_

 _I became aware of you being upset_

 _And I said I must have seen someone else_

 _Yes, I'll lie for you (I'm sorry)_

 _You look happy when you talk about him (You look happy)_

 _You look good since you are laughing like this (I'm happy)_

 _You say that you really love him_

 _That it's going to last forever_

 _You believe in this end_

 _I don't know what to say no more_

 _All of your friends know him well (Yup they know)_

 _Why are you the only one who can't see what everyone else sees? (It's you)_

 _They say love is blind oh baby you so blind_

 _I really hope you will break up_

 _Expensive cars, pretty clothes,classy restaurants_

 _They suit you well_

 _But that bastard next to you really isn't it_

 _He does not go well with you_

 _He smiles fake smiles next to you_

 _He touches your cheeks and hair_

 _But inside, he is definitely thinking of some other girl_

 _How could he do that? It's like a sin_

 _As much as you shed tears, I'll treat you better baby_

 _The pain you handle by yourself, will you share some of them to me baby?_

 _Please look at me, why don't you know that your love is me?_

 _Why are you the only one who doesn't know?_

 _Oh I hate you for not knowing me_

 _I hate this waiting_

 _Please let go of his hand now_

 _When you are sad, I feel like I could die baby_

 _What does that bastard have that I don't?_

 _Exactly why can't I have you?_

 _That bastard doesn't love you_

 _Until when are you going to cry like a fool?_

G-Dragon - That XX

-English Short Lyric-

Aku terbangun pagi hari, melewati hari yang sama setiap harinya membuatku muak dengan rutinitas yang tidak pernah berubah.

Sebelumnya hari-hariku tidak seperti ini, aku melewatinya dengan berbeda setiap harinya. Tapi setelah dia pergi meninggalkanku, aku tak tahu bagaimana setiap harinya kulewati.

Hanya karena dia.

Hanya karena Huang Zi Tao.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mind to Review and Comment?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Title : That XX

Author : Ruby Kim

Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris) X Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya, cerita asli milik saya. This story is pure fiction, nothing related to real life.

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T to M

Summary : Kris terbelenggu masa lalu yang menyakitkan membuatnya harus kehilangan namja yang sangat mencintainya. Saat dia sadar akan perasaannya namja itu sudah menghilang dari hidupnya. "Hubungan kita seperti lagu That XX milik G-Dragon. Aku, kamu dan dia."

KrisTao is here! YAOI!

 **Warning : This story contains relationship between man and man (Boys X Boys). Full yadong yaoi NC21+. Do not read it if you do not like it. Please click back.**

Author's Note : Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan member review ^ ^. Aku senang sekali! Ini sudah dilanjut, di chapter ini banyak flashback semoga mengerti alurnya. Mohon maaf bagi fans Lay karena disini Lay menjadi seorang antagonis XD bagi yang tidak suka, tidak usah dibaca. So, hope you like it!

.

.

.

.

.

 _ ***Flashback*  
Malam itu aku pulang larut ke apartemenku, pekerjaan hari ini sangat melelahkan dan menguras banyak tenaga.**_

 _ **Namaku Wu Yi Fan atau Kris Wu dan aku bekerja sebagai CEO diperusahaan warisan ayahku, Wu Corporation. Umurku baru menginjak 25 tahun tapi aku sudah diberi kepercayaan untuk mengurus perusahaan ayahku. Setiap harinya aku disibukkan dengan dokumen-dokumen hingga selalu pulang larut malam.**_

 _ **Saat masuk kulihat seorang namja sedang tidur disofa, wajahnya terlihat lelah tapi dia begitu tenang dalam tidurnya, dia Huang Zi Tao, kekasihku yang sudah bersamaku selama sepuluh bulan ini.**_

 _ **Aku tersenyum tipis seraya membuka jasku dan menutupi tubuhnya agar dia tidak kedinginan. Dia mengerang lirih lalu membuka matanya, menampilkan kedua manik mata hazelnut yang begitu indah. Dia tersenyum padaku "Gege sudah pulang?" kata Tao beralih duduk.**_

 _ **"Kenapa kau menungguku? Sudah kubilang kau langsung tidur saja Tao" balasku duduk disampingnya, dia mempoutkan bibirnya dan memelukku manja "Aku rindu padamu ge, kita jarang bertemu" tutur Tao menatapku dengan wajah polosnya, aku tersenyum lalu mengusak rambutnya "Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa selalu disampingmu" kataku, Tao menyandarkan kepalanya didadaku lalu menghela nafas pelan.**_

 _ **"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu gege sibuk" ujar Tao, aku hanya diam tak membalas, dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku dalam "Ge, kau mencintaikukan?" tanya Tao, aku terkekeh geli lalu mencubit hidungnya "Tentu sayang" jawabku.**_

 _ **Aku tahu selama ini aku tak pernah mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' pada Tao, walaupun kami sudah bersama selama sepuluh bulan aku tak pernah mengucapkan kalimat itu untuknya bahkan disaat kami bercinta.**_

 _ **Aku tahu aku begitu jahat, bahkan Suho sahabatku sekaligus asistenku hampir menghajarku setelah mengetahuinya. Tapi aku punya alasan khusus dan Tao tahu alasannya.**_

 _ **"Gege sudah makan malam?" tanya Tao "Ya, tadi ada jamuan makan malam" jawabku "Aku akan siapkan air hangat untuk gege" kata Tao beranjak menuju kamar mandi "Terimakasih Tao" dia hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.**_

 _ **#Tao Side**_

 _ **Aku menatap Kris yang sedang duduk diatas kasur dengan laptop dipangkuannya. Tidak bisakah dia mengerjakannya besok saja? Ini sudah dini hari dan dia masih bekerja "Ge, kau harus tidur" kataku menyentuh tangannya, dia menoleh tapi tidak menanggapi.**_

 _ **Selalu seperti ini, selalu aku yang harus bersabar, sampai kapan dia tidak menganggapku? Selama ini aku hanya menjadi pengganti namja itu, kenapa? Kenapa harus aku? Aku mencintai Kris tapi kenapa ini yang kudapat? Kenapa dia tidak pernah mau melihatku sebagai Tao? Selalu yang dia lihat namja itu.**_

 _ **"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya Kris "Aku tidak bisa tidur" jawabku lirih tanpa menatapnya, dia menyimpan laptopnya yang sudah mati lalu ikut berbaring disampingku "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah" kata Kris memelukku dari belakang "Aku tidak marah" balasku, dia mencium tengkukku lembut lalu bergumam lirih.**_

 _ **"Kau tidak bisa tidur?" tanyanya lagi, aku mengangguk "Nyanyikan lagu untukku" pintaku berbalik menatapnya, keningnya berkerut tak senang "Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi" balasnya "Kumohon ge, sedikit saja" mohonku, kuberi aegyo terbaikku agar Kris mau melakukannya untukku, dia menghela nafas "Baiklah" aku tersenyum senang.**_

 _ **"Geu saekkiboda naega motan ge mwoya  
Dodaeche wae naneun gajil su eomneun geoya  
Geu saekkineun neoreul saranghaneun ge anya  
Eonjekkaji babogachi ulgoman isseul geoya"**_

 _ **Aku hanya bisa diam mendengarnya, aku memang memintamu bernyanyi tapi kenapa harus lagu ini? Selalu lagu ini yang ada dipikiranmu, aku tahu ini menggambarkan hubungan kalian dulu, tapi apa tak terpikir lagu ini menggambarkan hubungan kita juga?**_

 _ **Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku, berpura-pura tidur dan menyembunyikan air mata yang sudah akan keluar, Kris mengusap rambutku lalu mencium puncak kepalaku.**_

 _ **"Selamat tidur"  
*Flashback Off***_

Aku begitu bodoh, tidak seharusnya aku kehilanganmu dan selalu menyakitimu selama ini.

Kenangan akan dirimu selalu berputar dalam benakku, kenapa kau biarkan aku kehilangan dua namja dalam hidupku sekaligus? Aku tidak bisa melupakannya apalagi melupakanmu. Jujur saja aku tak mampu melupakanmu, memikirkanmu lebih menyakitkan dibanding memikirkannya.

Setelah kau pergi aku tak pernah mengingatnya lagi, kenapa aku bisa melupakannya saat kau sudah pergi? Kenapa tidak sedari dulu aku melupakannya dan menyadari bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu? Kenapa tak pernah kukatakan padamu aku sangat mencintaimu?

Kau pergi meninggalkan kenangan dalam hidupku, aku hanya ingin kau kembali, berada disisiku dan kembali memperhatikanku, apa kau tahu? Aku bahkan lupa caranya bernafas, saat kulihat sesuatu aku hanya akan mengingatmu.

Kenapa Tao? Kenapa kau harus pergi? Tak inginkah kau kembali padaku?

 _ ***Flashback*  
Semua dimulai dari malam itu, malam itu hujan turun dengan derasnya, Tao tengah meringkuk disofa karena ketakutan akan suara petir yang menggelegar, dia takut pada hal-hal yang menyeramkan dan sekarang dia tengah sendirian diapartemen.**_

 _ **Suara pintu terbuka membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya.**_

 _ **"Lay?"**_

 _ **Hati Tao berdenyut sakit mendengarnya, dia sudah bosan mendengar nama itu, dadanya selalu sesak saat nama itu keluar dari bibir Kris, hanya namja itu yang ada dihati Kris bukan dirinya.**_

 _ **"Ge, ini aku Tao" lirih Tao, dia berusaha bersikap biasa walaupun hatinya hancur lebur "Oh...ternyata kau" Kris menutup pintu, tak menyadari Tao sudah mengeluarkan kristal beningnya.**_

 _ **"Kukira Lay kembali"**_

 _ **Sudah cukup! Tao muak mendengarnya! Kris tak pernah mencintainya hanya ada Lay dipikirannya!**_

 _ **"Kris, kita akhiri saja semua ini"**_

 _ **Seolah-olah Kris dihempaskan ke inti bumi dan dimuntahkan kembali ke galaksi mendengar ucapan Tao, dia terbelalak tak percaya "Apa maksudmu sayang?" tanya Kris berusaha bersikap wajar dan berpikir positif tapi Tao menggeleng.**_

 _ **"Aku ingin kita putus" kata Tao penuh penekanan, Kris berjalan sempoyongan menghampiri Tao, efek alkohol masih mempengaruhi pikirannya.**_

 _ **"Kenapa Tao? Bukankah kau mencintaiku?" tanya Kris, suaranya bergetar menahan tangis.**_

 _ **"Mencintaimu? Aku memang mencintaimu Kris! Tapi apakah kau juga mencintaiku? Tidak! Kau mencintai Lay dan tak akan pernah mencintaiku! Kau pikir aku ini apa? Aku hanya pengganti Lay! Aku bukan siapa-siapa untukmu! Kenapa Kris? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Aku kurang apa untukmu? Apa yang aku tidak punya dari Lay? Apakah kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi diriku? Harus memendam rasa sakitku hanya karena tak ingin menyakitimu? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi diriku!"**_

 _ **Kris nyaris pingsan saat ini, Tao menangis begitu memilukan dihadapannya, kenapa dia tidak memeluknya dan menenangkannya? Apa yang sudah dia lakukan?**_

 _ **"Kau tidak mengerti Kris, apa kau tahu? Hanya aku yang mencintaimu, hanya aku yang peduli padamu, hanya aku yang memperhatikanmu, hanya aku yang mengkhawatirkanmu, bukan Lay! Bukan! Tapi aku! Aku sudah muak dengan ini semua! Kau selalu hidup dalam bayang-bayang Lay! Kenapa kau tak pernah bisa melihatku? Kenapa kau tak pernah menganggapku? Tapi akhirnya aku sadar, kau memang tak pernah mencintaiku"**_

 _ **Kenapa dia hanya bisa diam mendengarnya? Tao sudah histeris dan dia hanya bisa gemetaran dalam diam, ingin sekali Kris memotong lidahnya yang tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa, dia menyesali apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada Tao.**_

 _ **"Aku akan pergi"**_

 _ **Tao beranjak dari tempatnya ke kamar mereka, mengambil barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke tasnya dengan tergesa-gesa, dengan berat hati Kris berjalan menuju kamar mereka menatap Tao yang mondar-mandir dengan isakan tertahan.**_

 _ **"Kau tak perlu melakukan ini Tao, aku minta maaf" lirih Kris, Tao menatapnya tajam lalu melemparkan boneka panda yang awalnya akan dia masukkan ke dalam tas.**_

 _ **"Kau minta maaf?! Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku kau minta maaf?! Setelah aku memutuskan akan pergi kau baru minta maaf?! Jangan bercanda!" Tao kembali memasukkan barang-barangnya asal, hanya yang penting saja yang dia bawa, dia menarik resleting tasnya dan menggendongnya.**_

 _ **"Terimakasih sudah mau menerimaku, maaf jika selama ini aku hanya menyusahkanmu, aku mencintaimu, tapi aku membencimu"**_

 _ **Bibir itu menyentuh bibir tipis Kris, cukup lama saling menempel sebelum Tao melepas ciumannya.**_

 _ **"Aku hampir lupa, kurasa lagu That XX milik G-Dragon itu sangat cocok untuk kita, aku dan kau, juga kau dan Lay" kata Tao beranjak mendekati pintu.**_

 _ **"Selamat tinggal"  
*Flashback Off***_

Aku masih menyesal hingga sekarang, kenapa dulu aku tidak mengejar Tao dan memeluknya? Kenapa aku tidak menahan Tao dan mengatakan aku mencintainya? Kenapa aku tidak menghentikan Tao dan memintanya untuk tetap tinggal?

Aku sangat bodoh, aku seorang sarjana S2 diKanada, pemilik Wu Corporation, pemuda yang jenius tapi tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah percintaan.

Aku merasa menjadi manusia terbodoh didunia, karena sudah menyia-nyiakan namja sebaik Tao hanya untuk mengenang masa lalu.

Ingin sekali saat itu aku terbangun dan Tao masih ada dalam pelukanku, menyapaku dan memberiku morning kiss, dia akan bermanja-manja dan membuat sarapan, tersenyum tulus padaku sebelum aku berangkat bekerja, aku merindukan hal-hal kecil seperti itu.

Aku haus akan perhatiannya, sekarang hidupku seperti film hitam putih yang membosankan tidak berwarna dan cerah, karena warna hidupku adalah Tao, dia yang merubah segalanya.

Apa yang kulihat dari Lay?

Tao jauh lebih sempurna dan lebih baik dari Lay.

 _ ***Flashback*  
"Kau serius Tao? Dia baru putus dengan Lay" kata Suho, menatap Tao yang tengah mengaduk-ngaduk milkshake strawberry-nya gusar.**_

 _ **"Ya, aku sudah lama menunggunya hyung" balas Tao "Tao, masih ada namja yang lebih baik dari Kris" kata Suho 'Aku lebih baik dari dia Tao' batin Suho berharap "Tidak hyung, aku mencintainya" balas Tao tersenyum tulus.**_

 _ **Suho hanya bisa menghela nafas, sekeras apapun dia berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati panda kecil ini, dia akan gagal jika bersaing dengan Kris, walaupun dia tidak yakin Kris mencintai Tao.**_

 _ **"Aku sudah yakin hyung, setidaknya aku harus mencobanya, aku tak ingin terus menunggu" kata Tao, Suho mengangguk lemas "Tentu Tao, semoga berhasil" balas Suho menggenggam tangannya lembut "Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, jangan sungkan untuk datang padaku" kata Suho.**_

 _ **Tao tersenyum manis mendengarnya, senyuman yang sangat Suho sukai "Tentu hyung, terimakasih sudah peduli padaku" kata Tao "Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri, aku pasti peduli padamu Tao" balas Suho ikut tersenyum.**_

 _ **Tao tertawa begitu bahagia, entah karena apa, tapi Suho ikut tertawa karenanya, dia bersumpah akan membunuh Kris jika dia menyakiti malaikat seperti Tao.**_

 _ **Suho yang pertama kali mempertemukan mereka, dan sampai sekarang dia menyesal telah melakukannya.**_

 _ **Hari itu mahasiswa semester akhir tengah sibuk-sibuknya membuat skripsi dan Suho membawa Tao ikut ke cafè karena dia harus menyelesaikan beberapa bagian dari skripsinya bersama teman-temannya.**_

 _ **Tao tidak keberatan, sebenarnya Suho sedang melakukan pendekatan pada Tao tapi setelah hari itu Tao mengatakan bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada Kris walaupun Kris masih bersama Lay.**_

 _ **Zhang Yi Xin atau Lay adalah mantan pacar Kris, mereka sudah berpacaran hampir dua tahun, tapi baru beberapa minggu ini mereka putus karena Lay selingkuh, ya Lay selingkuh dengan namja tua yang sangat kaya, pilihan aneh memang tapi sudah jelas apa yang dia inginkan dari namja itu.**_

 _ **Hanya karena alasan Kris membosankan dan tidak ekspresif, Lay hanya ingin uang Kris dan kepuasan seks tentunya, dia sama sekali tidak mencintai Kris tapi ternyata itu sangat keterbalikan dengan Kris. Dia sangat mencintai Lay, dan rasanya dunia hampir kiamat saat Lay dengan kekasih barunya, berciuman dan mengatakan hubungan mereka berakhir.**_

 _ **Sangat tragis memang, dan hidup Kris hancur dimulai dari hari itu.**_

 _ **Kris memang sangat bodoh, dia tidak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang namanya cinta dan dia hidup dalam bayang-bayang seorang Lay.  
*Flashback Off***_

Aku tidak tahu dimana Tao berada sekarang, setelah kami putus Suho mengundurkan diri dan kami tak pernah bertemu lagi.

Aku kehilangan jejak mereka, aku yakin Tao ada bersama Suho, karena hanya Suho yang sangat dekat dengan Tao, kedua orang tua Tao sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan karenanya dia tidak punya keluarga.

Aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentang Lay lagi, tapi aku tak peduli. Tao lebih penting dari Lay.

Aku menatap sendu boneka panda usang yang tengah tersenyum padaku, salah satu sisa kenangan Tao dalam hidupku.

Aku ingat sekali memberi Tao hadiah boneka panda ini saat dia ulang tahun, boneka panda besar seukuran anak berumur 5 tahun, boneka ini yang menjadi saksi bisu hubungan kami.

Saat aku mengambil first kiss-nya, saat aku mengajaknya tinggal denganku, saat aku mengambil kesuciannya, saat kami bertengkar, saat dia menangis, dan dia menjadi saksi bisu hubungan kami berakhir.

Jika aku bisa mengembalikan waktu, aku hanya minta Tuhan untuk mengembalikan saat dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

 _ ***Flashback*  
Usai kuliah, Tao meminta Kris untuk datang menemuinya, saat mereka bertemu dia terlihat sangat kacau tapi Tao mencoba untuk tetap menyatakan perasaannya.**_

 _ **Tao pasti sudah gila karena melakukan hal ini, mereka tengah ditaman kampus kala itu, suasana sudah sepi karena hari menjelang sore.**_

 _ **"Kris gege, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu"**_

 _ **Menghela nafas gugup, dia menatap Kris yang tengah menatapnya datar "Katakan saja, aku tidak punya banyak waktu" kata Kris.**_

 _ **Tao mencoba menenangkan degup jantungnya yang terlalu cepat memompa darahnya, dia menatap Kris yakin lalu membuka mulutnya.**_

 _ **"Sudah lama aku mencintaimu Kris, jadilah kekasihku"**_

 _ **Tak ada jawaban, Tao menunduk antara malu dan takut akan jawaban Kris.**_

 _ **"Tentu"**_

 _ **"Eh?"**_

 _ **Tao menatap Kris tak percaya, apa dia salah dengar? Apa Kris benar-benar menerimanya?**_

 _ **"Aku mau Tao" ulang Kris tersenyum tipis.**_

 _ **Tao terpekik senang lalu memeluk menyangka namja berdarah China-Canada itu akan menerima pernyataan cintanya.**_

 _ **"Terimakasih"  
*Flashback Off***_

Kumohon Tao, kembalilah padaku.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mind to Review and Comment?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Title : That XX

Author : Ruby Kim

Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris) X Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya, cerita asli milik saya. This story is pure fiction, nothing related to real life.

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T to M

Summary : Kris terbelenggu masa lalu yang menyakitkan membuatnya harus kehilangan namja yang sangat mencintainya. Saat dia sadar akan perasaannya namja itu sudah menghilang dari hidupnya. "Hubungan kita seperti lagu That XX milik G-Dragon. Aku, kamu dan dia."

KrisTao is here! YAOI!

 **Warning : This story contains relationship between man and man (Boys X Boys). Full yadong yaoi NC21+. Do not read it if you do not like it. Please click back.**

Author's Note : Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan memberi review ^ ^. Ini sudah dilanjut! Dichapter ini alur ceritanya kembali ke masa sekarang. Mohon maaf jika kalian kecewa dengan kelanjutannya dan bagi yang tidak suka male-pregnant, tidak usah dibaca. So, hope you like it!

.

.

.

.

.

Mentari pagi bersinar sangat terang, Kris yang tengah menikmati -dengan terpaksa- sereal yang menjadi sarapannya ditemani tayangan berita mendapat tamu pagi itu.

Saat membuka pintu dia melihat Suho tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Su-Suho?"

Suho masuk ke apartemen Kris tanpa permisi lalu duduk disofa.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini? Aku mencarimu dan Tao kemana-kemana selama 2 bulan ini" kata Kris menyerbu Suho. Suho tak menjawab dan menatap sekeliling lalu memperhatikan Kris dari atas sampai bawah "Kau terlihat sangat kacau kawan"

Suho prihatin melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu, janggut tak dicukur, rambut panjang yang berantakan, mata bengkak, pakaian tidak nyambung, tubuh kurus tak terurus, bahkan Suho tidak bisa menjelaskan keadaan Kris sekarang dengan kata-kata. Yang jelas dia terlihat sangat depresi.

"Aku tahu, aku begitu bodoh telah menyia-nyiakan Tao" kata Kris duduk disamping Suho, matanya entah menerawang kemana.

"Kenapa kau baru menyesal sekarang? Setelah dia pergi dari hidupmu?" tanya Suho, dia menatap Kris yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku tidak tahu, saat dia pergi aku baru menyadari aku sangat mencintainya" kata Kris, mengusap wajahnya kasar "Aku benar-benar mencintainya, hingga rasanya aku sedang mati dan berada dineraka tanpanya"

Suho tersenyum prihatin, dia menghela nafas lalu menggenggam tangan Kris untuk menenangkan "Saat kalian berpisah, Tao mendatangiku dengan keadaan basah kuyup, dia jatuh sakit selama beberapa hari, pada akhirnya aku membawanya ikut denganku ke Korea Selatan, dia tinggal denganku tapi aku tahu dia sama depresinya denganmu"

Kris menatap Suho tak percaya, ya Tuhan, dia ingin sekali bertemu Tao sekarang.

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang? Aku harus bertemu dengannya" kata Kris panik.

Suho tersenyum mendengarnya "Karenanya aku datang kesini untuk menjemputmu" kata Suho.

"Sekeras apapun aku mencoba dia tak pernah melihatku, dia menganggapku sebagai kakaknya dan kau sebagai kekasihnya, aku tahu dia sangat mencintaimu sampai dia rela menangis setiap malam hanya karena merindukanmu, dan sekarang aku membawanya kembali ke China karena..." Suho menggantung kalimatnya menatap Kris yang serius dengan tatapan penasarannya. Memohon Suho untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Karena dia sedang mengandung anakmu"

Kris pasti sudah mati saat itu, kepalanya terasa berputar dan matanya memburam, tangannya gemetaran dan berkeringat dingin "Katakan aku tak salah dengar" kata Kris, matanya kembali mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ya, dia sedang hamil Kris, anak kalian, sekarang sudah hampir 3 bulan, sebelum kalian berpisah dia sudah hamil, dia ingin kembali karena ingin menemuimu, tapi karena belum siap aku yang datang menjemputmu" jelas Suho, Kris terlihat menampar pipinya sendiri.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku bisa menyakitinya disaat kami mempunyai anak? Dia kehujanan dan aku dengan bodohnya tidak mengejarnya, aku takut kehilangannya tapi aku takut mencarinya, demi Tuhan Suho aku benar-benar mencintainya sampai rasanya ingin bunuh diri, tapi aku masih berharap dia akan kembali, walau keadaanku seperti sekarang aku masih hidup, dan pada akhirnya penantianku berakhir"

Kris menangis lalu memeluk Suho erat "Terimakasih, terimakasih saudaraku, kau sangat baik sudah mau menjaganya untukku, aku berhutang budi padamu" kata Kris "Hentikan tangisanmu, bukankah kau mau menemui Tao?" tanya Suho, Kris melepas pelukannya lalu mengangguk cepat.

"Kalau begitu cepat bersiap-siap, kau tidak mau bertemu dengannya dalam keadaan seperti ini kan?" Suho langsung tertawa saat Kris berlari ke kamarnya dengan bersemangat.

 _ ***Flashback* #Suho Side  
Aku sedang menonton acara favorite-ku ditemani segelas kopi, diluar sedang hujan deras disertai sambaran petir, hanya orang gila yang akan keluar rumah dimalam seperti ini.**_

 _ **Kudengar ada seseorang yang memencet bel apartemenku, dengan malas kubuka pintu depan dan terkejut melihat Tao yang tengah basah kuyup dan menggigil, begitu mengkhawatirkan.**_

 _ **"Ya Tuhan Tao, sedang apa malam-malam kesini? Ayo masuk" kataku membawanya masuk, kubawakan handuk dan baju ganti untuknya, dia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian.**_

 _ **Kusiapkan teh hangat dan selimut untuknya, dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan terlihat sangat pucat, tubuhnya masih menggigil dan bibirnya begitu biru, aku menariknya untuk duduk disofa dan menyelimutinya dengan beberapa lapis selimut dan memberikan teh hangat itu padanya.**_

 _ **"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku saat kulihat dia mulai tenang, dia menatapku lalu air mata mengalir dipipinya.**_

 _ **"Aku putus dengan Kris"**_

 _ **Butuh sepersekian detik untuk mencerna apa yang Tao katakan, aku mengusap air mata dipipinya lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. Tangannya meremas dadaku kuat.**_

 _ **"Bahkan sampai perpisahan kami dia masih memikirkan Lay, apa yang tidak kumiliki dari Lay? Aku kurang apa? Aku sudah bersabar selama sepuluh bulan ini, dia memang memperlakukanku sebagai kekasihnya tapi tak pernah memandangku sebagai Tao, tak ada Tao, yang ada hanya Lay"**_

 _ **Hatiku terenyuh mendengarnya, bagaikan ditusuk ribuan jarum, aku meremas bahu Tao dan memberikan kecupan pada puncak kepalanya.**_

 _ **"Kenapa Tao? Kenapa kau tidak pernah memilihku? Aku mencintaimu dan kau tahu itu, apa yang kau lihat dari Kris? Dia hanya terbelenggu dalam masa lalu dan hanya bisa menyakitimu, kenapa kau tetap bertahan?"**_

 _ **"Aku terlalu mencintainya hyung sampai rela disakiti terus olehnya, aku bertahan karena tak mau menyakitinya, dia terlalu berharga untukku, dia cinta sejatiku"**_

 _ **Aku tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, aku menyerah, Tao tak akan pernah mencintaiku.**_

 _ **"Aku akan membunuhnya, sesuai janjiku aku akan membunuh Kris karena telah menyakitimu"**_

 _ **"Hentikan! Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Itu tak akan memperbaiki keadaan!" seru Tao mencengkram kedua tanganku.**_

 _ **"Kenapa aku tak boleh melakukannya?! aku sudah berjanji pada Tuhan untuk membunuh Kris karena sudah menyakiti malaikatnya, apa kau sadar lagu That XX milik G-Dragon berlaku juga untuk kita? Aku dan kau, bukan hanya kau dan Kris atau Kris dan Lay"**_

 _ **Tao terbata-bata, dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi "Suho hyung, aku hanya ingin kau ada disampingku sekarang" aku menghela nafas kasar, kugenggam tangannya dan menatapnya dalam.**_

 _ **"Sebaiknya kau tidur" kataku menggandengnya menuju kamar sebelah kamar tidurku, aku memang memiliki dua kamar tidur, terkadang adik perempuanku datang berkunjung dan menginap jadi kusediakan kamar untuknya, karena dia sedang diKorea, kurasa dia tak akan keberatan jika Tao tidur dikamarnya.**_

 _ **Aku membantu Tao untuk berbaring dan menyelimutinya dengan beberapa lapis selimut agar dia tidak kedinginan "Hyung" tangannya yang dingin menyentuh tanganku "Ya?" Tao terlihat mengalihkan pandangannya "Maukah kau menemaniku tidur?"**_

 _ **Aku tertegun mendengarnya lalu tersenyum "Aku takut dengan petir" lanjut Tao, aku terkekeh lalu mengusap surai hitam kelam Tao "Tentu Tao, aku akan menemanimu tidur" kataku.**_

 _ **Aku merebahkan diriku disebelah Tao "Boleh aku minta kau memelukku?" tanya Tao "Apapun untukmu" jawabku meraih Tao dalam pelukanku lalu menciumi puncak kepalanya sayang "Selamat tidur Tao"**_

 _ **Esok paginya aku terbangun karena mendengar suara benda jatuh, aku melihat kesamping dan Tao tidak ada disampingku, aku mendengar suara isakan dari arah kamar mandi dan segera ke sana.**_

 _ **Pikiran buruk langsung menyeruak ke kepalaku. Yang pertama kupikirkan adalah Tao bunuh diri.**_

 _ **Kulihat Tao sedang terduduk dilantai sambil memegangi perutnya, dia menangis, saliva membasahi dagunya dan pakaiannya basah. Air kran terus mengalir diwashtafel mengiringi tangisannya.**_

 _ **"Tao! Kau baik-baik saja? Kita harus ke dokter" kataku, kubantu Tao berdiri dan mengganti pakaiannya, aku menggendong Tao ala bridal style dan membawanya pergi dari sana.**_

 _ **"Jadi bagaimana keadaannya dokter?" tanyaku, Tao sedang berada diUGD sekarang dan baru saja selesai diperiksa "Aku tidak begitu yakin, aku akan panggilkan rekanku dulu" jawab dokter "Apa sangat parah?" tanyaku, dokter itu menggeleng "Tidak, hanya saja ini bukan bidang keahlianku, jadi aku akan memanggil rekanku untuk memeriksanya" jawab dokter.**_

 _ **Aku menggenggam tangan Tao erat, aku berharap-harap cemas tapi aku berusaha tetap terlihat tenang karena tidak mau membuat Tao khawatir, tak lama datang lagi dokter yang lain dan dia memeriksa Tao.**_

 _ **"Jadi keluhan anda, mual pada pagi hari, sering pusing dan kelelahan mendadak?" tanya dokter itu, Tao mengangguk membenarkan, dokter itu melihat hasil tes yang baru dia lakukan pada Tao.**_

 _ **"Apa anda suaminya?" tanya dokter itu padaku, aku berharap aku bisa mengangguk dan mengatakan aku suaminya tapi aku memilih untuk menggeleng "Bukan, aku kakaknya" jawabku, tanganku mengusap tangan Tao lembut.**_

 _ **"Menurut hasil tes kami dan keluhan anda, anda dipastikan positif hamil"  
*Flashback Off***_

Suho tersenyum mengingat saat pertama kali dokter mengatakan Tao hamil, saat itu wajah Tao menggambarkan dia tak percaya bercampur bahagia, tak percaya karena bisa hamil dan bahagia karena dia mengandung anaknya dengan Kris.

Suho tersenyum miris, dia menjadi pengganti Kris saat Tao tinggal dengannya, mengurusnya layaknya istrinya sendiri, Suho tidak pernah berharap Tao mencintainya tapi dia turut bahagia atas kebahagiaan Tao, mungkin memang mereka lebih baik dekat sebagai adik kakak.

Setelah bersama Suho selama 2 bulan diKorea Selatan, Tao bilang dia ingin pulang, awalnya Suho mengira Tao hanya bercanda tapi setelah Tao terus memaksanya untuk membawanya pulang ke China dan bertemu dengan Kris akhirnya Suho percaya, karena Tao sedang hamil jadi dia memenuhi keinginannya.

Mereka kembali ke apartemen Suho diChina, dan Tao langsung merengek untuk membawa Kris kesana, karena tidak tega Suho menurutinya dan disinilah Suho berada sekarang.

Kris keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian kasual, dia mencukur janggutnya dan merapikan rambutnya, harum parfume yang memabukkan memenuhi ruangan, Suho tersenyum melihat Kris yang sangat bahagia.

 _ ***Flashback*  
"Aku mau jemput seseorang dulu" kata Suho, dia sedang dicafè bersama teman-temannya, membahas skripsi "Siapa?" tanya Lay "Dia teman dekatku, mahasiswa baru disini" jawab Suho.**_

 _ **Teman-temannya langsung menatap menggoda "Gebetan baru ya?" goda Baekhyun, wajah Suho memerah mendengarnya "Tidak, kami hanya teman" elak Suho, teman-temannya tertawa mendengarnya.**_

 _ **"Kau tidak bisa berbohong dengan baik Suho" kata Luhan"Aku tak ingin membahasnya, aku akan menjemputnya dulu" kata Suho lalu pergi dari hadapan mereka.**_

 _ **Beberapa belas menit berikutnya Suho kembali dengan namja manis dan tinggi disampingnya, dia tersenyum malu-malu sambil menatap mereka satu persatu "Kenalkan ini Tao, dan Tao ini teman-temanku" kata Suho memperkenalkan mereka.**_

 _ **Jika dilihat-lihat Tao cukup cantik untuk ukuran namja, dia manis dan menggemaskan dengan mata pandanya, rambut hitamnya terlihat sangat lembut dan kulit agak gelapnya terlihat halus, dia terlihat kekanak-kanakan tapi juga mempesona.**_

 _ **Setelah sesi berkenalan, mereka berdiskusi sambil diselingi obrolan, Suho membantu Tao menyelesaikan tugasnya tapi beberapa kali dia menangkap Tao tengah mencuri pandang pada Kris yang ada dihadapan Suho, Tao selalu menghela nafas saat Kris dan Lay bermesraan.**_

 _ **Itu hari paling menyesakkan seumur hidup Suho. Saat dimobil mengantar Tao pulang, namja itu mengatakan bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada Kris.**_

 _ **Sejak itu Suho membenci dirinya karena telah mempertemukan mereka dan membenci Kris karena telah memikat hati Tao.  
*Flashback Off***_

Suasana didalam mobil begitu hening, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai Kris memecahkan keheningan mereka "Bagaimana kabar Tao?" tanyanya, Suho tersenyum tipis "Dia baik-baik saja" jawab Suho, kembali hening.

"Bagaimana rasanya tinggal dengannya 2 bulan ini?" tanya Kris, Suho terkekeh mendengarnya "Aku benar-benar iri padamu, dia sangat perhatian seperti punya istri, selalu membuatkan sarapan, menyiapkan seragam kerja, membereskan apartemen, menyambut pulang kerja, membuat makan malam, menonton film, tidur bersama dan kencan tentu saja, dia kurang apa Kris? Sampai kau tidak menganggapnya, aku yakin dia melakukan perhatian yang lebih padamu"

Kris diam tak menjawab, jujur saja dia cemburu mendengar penuturan Suho. Sejak Tao pergi hidupnya terasa sangat sulit, dia harus melakukan segalanya sendirian. Tapi saat dengan Tao, bisa dibilang dia diperlakukan seperti raja, semua kebutuhannya sudah disediakan oleh Tao.

Suho melirik pada Kris yang tengah termenung, dia tahu Kris sangat cemburu "Saat Tao tahu dia hamil, dia sangat bahagia, dia terus mengatakan padaku bahwa dia tak percaya tengah mengandung anakmu. Dia mencintai janinnya, seperti dia mencintaimu. Aku tahu dia tak akan pernah membalas perasaanku, tapi menjadi kakaknya sudah cukup bagiku. Awal kehamilannya kami begitu khawatir karena dokter bilang kandungannya memprihatinkan dan beresiko keguguran. Tao depresi dan sedang tidak sehat saat kalian putus, hal itu mempengaruhi kandungannya. Aku ingat sekali dia bilang akan bunuh diri jika anaknya keguguran. Dia sangat keras kepala"

Kris tersenyum mendengarnya, ya Tao memang keras kepala, sangat keras kepala. Mereka sering berdebat hal kecil hanya karena Tao keras kepala yang pada akhirnya Kris akan mengalah. Kris jadi semakin merindukan Tao sekarang.

"Dia suka membangunkanku tengah malam jika dia sedang mengidam, dunia terasa akan kiamat jika Tao sudah membangunkanku tengah malam, permintaannya sangat aneh. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat apa saja yang dia inginkan waktu itu" Suho tertawa diikuti Kris, dia bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Suho waktu itu.

Keduanya kembali terdiam, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Pasti menyenangkan tinggal dengan Tao sementara Kris nyaris bunuh diri waktu itu. Radio mobil yang sedari tadi bernyanyi untuk mereka, menyanyikan lagu kenangan.

Kris merasa seperti ditendang ke neraka saat mendengarnya. Lagu ini. Lagu ini adalah lagu yang menggambarkan hubungan mereka, mereka berempat, bukan hanya cinta segitiga tapi lebih rumit dari itu. Lagu That XX milik G-Dragon berhasil membuat Kris mengeluarkan air matanya. Kenangan mereka terputar bagai roll film dalam pikirannya hingga rasanya kepalanya akan pecah jika dia terus mengingat kenangannya dengan Tao.

"Lagu ini, lagu kenangan kita. Aku sangat menyukai lagu ini sekaligus sangat membencinya. Aku sangat setuju bahwa cinta itu buta. Lagu ini sangat menggambarkan kita semua" Kris hanya diam mendengar komentar Suho.

"Aku sudah lama tidak mendengarkan lagu ini" kata Kris lirih, dia menatap keluar jendela, menyembunyikan air matanya "Aku juga, lagu ini menyesakkan" balas Suho.

Kembali hening, Suho memang namja ramah dan menyenangkan tapi entah kenapa dia memilih diam. Padahal saat masih kuliah, dia yang paling dekat dengan Kris dibanding sahabat yang lainnya. Tapi sekarang mereka saling berdiam diri seperti mereka baru kenal.

"Jujur saja, aku masih mencintai Tao tapi sebagai adikku, walaupun kami tidur dalam satu ranjang, aku hanya ingin memastikan dia baik-baik saja, seingin apapun aku menyentuhnya, aku masih menghormatinya, aku bukan namja brengsek, aku namja berpendidikan, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, anak yang ada diperut Tao, seratus persen anakmu"

"Aku percaya padamu, terimakasih sudah melakukan semua ini untuk Tao, aku banyak berhutang budi padamu"

Suho menatap Kris dan tersenyum melihat namja itu menangis, dia memegang tangan Kris dan mengepalkan tangan mereka.

"Aku mohon padamu Kris, jangan pernah seumur hidupmu, menyakiti Tao lagi. Jika kau menyakiti Tao lagi. Sekecil apapun, aku akan membawanya kembali dan benar-benar akan membunuhmu. Kau masih beruntung dulu tidak jadi kubunuh. Tapi sekarang aku tidak main-main Kris"

"Aku berjanji Suho, jiwa dan ragaku jaminannya, aku tak akan pernah menyakitinya lagi. Seumur hidupku. Aku hanya akan membahagiakannya. Menikahinya dan membangun rumah tangga bersamanya. Jadi sebagai perwakilan kedua orang tuanya. Aku mohon restu padamu"

Suho terbelalak tak percaya mendengar yang Kris katakan. Dia baru pertama kali mendengar Kris begitu serius pada Tao. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Aku pegang janjimu Kris. Kuserahkan Tao padamu, aku merestui kalian"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mind to Review and Comment?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Title : That XX

Author : Ruby Kim

Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris) X Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya, cerita asli milik saya. This story is pure fiction, nothing related to real life.

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T to M

Summary : Kris terbelenggu masa lalu yang menyakitkan membuatnya harus kehilangan namja yang sangat mencintainya. Saat dia sadar akan perasaannya namja itu sudah menghilang dari hidupnya. "Hubungan kita seperti lagu That XX milik G-Dragon. Aku, kamu dan dia."

KrisTao is here! YAOI!

 **Warning : This story contains relationship between man and man (Boys X Boys). Full yadong yaoi NC21+. Do not read it if you do not like it. Please click back.**

Author's Note : Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan memberi review ^ ^. Maaf atas keterlambatan update ff ini. Ada masalah dengan internetnya. Dan ya aku disibukan dengan persiapan lebaran yang gak ada habisnya -_- tapi terimakasih yang sudah menunggu. So, hope you like it!

.

.

.

.

.

#Tao Side

Aku menunggu kedatangan Suho dengan gusar.

Bagaimana jika Kris sudah mati? Bagaimana jika Kris sudah menikah? Bagaimana jika Kris tidak mau bertanggung jawab? Bagaimana jika Kris tidak mencintaiku?

"Argh! Menyebalkan!"

Aku benci menunggu.

Detik demi detik hanya terasa menyiksa. Aku masih mencintai Kris, tentu saja. Sudah kukatakan dia cinta sejatiku.

Aku tahu jika Kris tidak mau menerimaku, Suho yang akan bertanggung jawab. Sudah cukup aku menyusahkannya. Aku tidak mau menyakitinya seperti Kris menyakitiku. Suho terlalu baik dan aku tidak mau mengecewakannya.

Suara pintu diketuk membuatku mengalihkan pikiranku. Aku menatap pintu itu lekat-lekat dengan perasaan takut. Pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok Suho.

"Suho hyung..." Suho tersenyum mendengar suara bergetarku.

"Aku membawa seseorang untukmu"

Aku nyaris pingsan saat melihat namja itu. Dia masih sama seperti dulu. Hanya saja dia terlihat depresi. Kantung matanya begitu tebal. Rambutnya sudah panjang. Dia sangat kurus dan pucat. Tapi dia masih namja itu.

Cinta sejatiku.

Kris.

 _ ***Flashback*  
Tao tengah berlari diantara hambaran bunga. Dia tersandung dan jatuh terguling-guling. Saat berhenti bukannya menangis, dia malah tertawa. Kris yang hanya berjalan mengikutinya tersenyum.**_

 _ **"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris "Eum!" jawab Tao. Dia tidak merubah posisinya dan masih berbaring diatas rumput dan bunga itu.**_

 _ **Kris berbaring disampingnya, menatap langit yang begitu cerah dengan gumpalan awan seperti kapas. Tangan Tao meraih tangannya. Dia menoleh dan melihat Tao tersenyum padanya.**_

 _ **"Gege, tahu apa arti cinta sejati?" tanya Tao, Kris terlihat berpikir sejenak.**_

 _ **"Aku tidak begitu yakin" jawab Kris.**_

 _ **"Tidak perlu penjelasan rumit. Cinta sejati itu adalah orang yang kau cintai selamanya. Tanpa rasa pamrih dan keterpaksaan. Selalu terkenang dan tulus mencintainya"**_

 _ **Kris tidak berkomentar, dia masih setia menatap Tao.**_

 _ **"Dan kurasa kau cinta sejatiku"**_

 _ **"Kris"  
*Flashback Off***_

#Kris Side

Aku tersenyum pada Tao. Melewati Suho dan menghampirinya. Dia sudah menangis dan tak bisa berkata-kata apapun lagi. Dengan tangan gemetar kuserahkan buket bunga yang kubawa. Dia tersenyum dan menerimanya.

"Tao..."

"Kris...ma-maaf..."

"Tidak sayang, maafkan aku. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, bahkan kata maaf tidak cukup untuk menebus kesalahanku. Aku benar-benar bodoh sudah menyia-nyiakan namja sepertimu. Tidak ada masa lalu lagi Tao. Hanya ada kau dan aku. Dengan anak kita. Dimasa depan. Dialtar gereja mengucapkan janji. Aku sangat mencintaimu Tao"

Tao semakin keras menangis mendengarnya. Pertama kalinya mendengar aku mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu'. Setelah setahun lebih, aku baru mengatakannya padanya. Tanganku menghapus air matanya lembut. Menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu Huang Zi Tao."

"Bukan Kris, tidak ada lagi Huang Zi Tao. Aku Wu Zi Tao. Aku milikmu"

Aku begitu bahagia mendengarnya. Dengan kata lain dia setuju kembali padaku. Aku tertawa diantara tangisku.

"Aku mencintaimu Wu Zi Tao"

Dia memejamkan matanya. Menikmati saat aku menyebut marga barunya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Wu Yi Fan"

Aku menyangga kepalanya lembut. Mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Bibir kami bersentuhan dan dia dengan senang hati menyambutnya. Aku melumat bibirnya lembut.

Ciuman tulus tanpa nafsu.

Aku melepas ciumanku lalu mencium keningnya lama.

"Terimakasih Tao sudah mau kembali padaku"

Dia tertawa lirih lalu memelukku.

"Terimakasih kembali sudah mau menerimaku"

"Kris"

-That XX-

#Tao Side

Tanganku meremas tangan Kris khawatir. Kami sudah ada didepan apartemen Kris. Aku tidak mau masuk tapi aku harus masuk. Kris menatapku bingung "Ada apa sayang?" tanyanya, aku menggigit bibirku ragu.

"A-Aku takut" jawabku, kurasakan tangan Kris memelukku "Tak usah khawatir" kata Kris, aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap Kris khawatir.

"Kau mau kita pindah? Aku akan menuruti apapun yang kau inginkan" tawar Kris "Aku tak yakin, begitu banyak kenangan disini" kataku menyentuh permukaan pintu yang lembut.

"Aku tak akan mengungkit masa lalu lagi, kita akan memulai kembali dari awal kan? Aku sudah membangun rumah" kata Kris mengusap rambutku.

"Jadi kita hanya sementara disini?" tanyaku, Kris tersenyum lalu mencium pelipisku "Ya sayang, sampai rumah kita selesai, pembangunannya sudah setengah jalan" jawab Kris "Sejak kapan gege membangunnya?" tanyaku heran "Sejak kau pergi, ya, jika kau kembali aku sudah bersumpah akan menikahimu jadi aku menyiapkan rumah" jawab Kris, wajahku memerah mendengarnya.

Tanganku menyentuh gagang pintu dengan gemetar, oh Tuhan aku benci sekali pada Lay, bukan pada orangnya tapi atas apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada Kris, tempat ini hanya akan mengungkit masa lalu.

Sejak aku tinggal dengan Suho, dia selalu membawaku ke psikolog agar aku tidak depresi, jadi aku sudah melupakan semua memori tentang Kris dan Lay, tapi sekarang aku harus kembali lagi ke tempat yang sama dan mengulang memori yang telah hilang.

"Kau siap?" tanya Kris menggenggam tanganku yang masih memegang gagang pintu, aku mengangguk pelan. Kris membuka pintu perlahan. Dan aku langsung terkesiap.

Tiba-tiba saja memori yang dulu, berdesakan masuk ke pikiranku, berputar-putar begitu ribut "Argh!" Aku melangkah mundur, punggungku menyentuh dada Kris dengan kuat, sayup-sayup suaranya terdengar tapi suara dalam pikiranku mengalahkannya.

Aku menarik nafas panik, kupejamkan mataku rapat-rapat, nafasku memburu "Hentikan!" seruku, kedua tanganku menutup telingaku agar suara-suara itu berhenti tapi tak berhasil.

 _ ***Flashback*  
Hari ini matahari bersinar dengan terang, dihari seperti ini paling enak jalan-jalan sambil memakan es krim, seperti yang dilakukan Tao dan Suho. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan es krim ditangan masing-masing, jari mereka saling bertautan.**_

 _ **"Hyung, terimakasih sudah mau membawaku jalan-jalan" kata Tao tersenyum senang "Bukan masalah Tao, dihari yang cerah seperti ini memang paling enak jalan-jalan kan?" balas Suho, Tao mengangguk, mereka kembali memakan es krim yang hanya tersisa setengah.**_

 _ **Langkah kaki mereka membawa mereka ke sebuah taman, harum bunga tercium dari berbagai sudut taman. Mata Tao menangkap sesuatu yang menarik. Dia langsung menarik tangan Suho untuk menghampiri 'sesuatu' itu. Suho yang heran menatap arah tatapan Tao dan melihat sebuah ayunan dibawah pohon rindang.**_

 _ **Dia tersenyum saat Tao melepas pegangan tangan mereka lalu duduk disana "Hyung, dorong aku!" pinta Tao bersemangat. Suho menghampirinya dan mendorong ayunan yang diduduki Tao dari belakang. Tao terpekik senang karenanya.**_

 _ **Beberapa menit kemudian, Suho merasa mendengar sesuatu yang aneh. Dia melihat sekeliling dan melihat semak-semak yang bergerak.**_

 _ **"Tao, kurasa kita cari tempat lain saja" kata Suho "Andwae! Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Tao, Suho memberi tanda dengan tatapan matanya.**_

 _ **Tao melihat semak-semak yang bergerak dan suara desahan, dia tidak mengerti "Ada apa disitu?" tanya Tao lirih, Suho menepuk jidatnya. Dia lupa Tao sangat polos dan tidak mengerti tentang sex.**_

 _ **"Kita periksa" lirih Tao menarik Suho untuk berjongkok "Kurasa sebaiknya jangan Tao" tolak Suho "Ayolah hyung" ajak Tao menarik Suho untuk mendekat ke semak-semak itu.**_

 _ **Tao menyibak sedikit semak-semak didepannya hingga terlihat ada dua orang namja dibalik semak-semak. Matanya melotot terkejut, Suho langsung menutup mulut Tao agar dia tidak berteriak.**_

 _ **Suho langsung menarik Tao menjauh dari sana, mereka berhenti dibangku taman dan duduk disana.**_

 _ **"Kau melihatnya hyung? Bukankah itu Lay gege?" tanya Tao, tangannya mencengkram pergelangan tangan Suho.**_

 _ **Sungguh dia tak percaya baru melihat Lay sedang berciuman dengan namja lain. Bukankah Lay berpacaran dengan Kris?**_

 _ **"Aku melihatnya Tao dan itu memang Lay" jawab Suho "Tapi bukankah dia mencintai Kris gege?" tanya Tao lagi, Suho menghela nafas berat, bagaimana cara memberitahunya?**_

 _ **"Aku sudah tahu Lay selingkuh" kata Suho "Lalu kenapa kau tidak bilang pada Kris gege?" tanya Tao, dia sudah menangis sekarang. Memikirkan cinta Kris hanya dibalas pengkhianatan oleh Lay. "Tao, kau tidak mengerti. Memberitahu Kris sama saja bunuh diri. Kris tidak akan percaya jika itu tidak keluar dari mulut Lay sendiri" kata Suho menghapus air mata Tao.**_

 _ **"Kenapa hyung? Kenapa Lay gege mengkhianati Kris gege? Bukankah mereka saling mencintai? Kenapa Lay gege melakukannya?" isak Tao, Suho meraih Tao ke pelukannya dan membiarkan Tao menangis didadanya.**_

 _ **"Kau akan mengerti suatu saat nanti"  
*Flashback Off***_

"Huang Zi Tao!"

Aku terkejut, kutatap Kris yang ada didepanku, wajahnya sudah pucat karena khawatir, suara-suara itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"Maafkan aku" tangan besarnya menyentuh permukaan pipiku, menghapus air mata yang entah sejak kapan keluar.

Aku terisak pelan, Kris menarikku ke dalam pelukannya lalu mencium puncak kepalaku berkali-kali.

"Maafkan aku Tao, maafkan aku sudah membuatmu seperti ini"

Tanganku meremas kemeja Kris kuat, sungguh aku benci sekali mengingat kenangan kami. Bukan karena aku membenci Kris tapi karena aku benci pada diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa menjadi apa yang Kris inginkan.

"Aku akan mem-booking hotel untuk sementara" kata Kris "Tidak perlu" balasku melepas pelukanku "Tapi aku tak mau menyakitimu Tao" kata Kris "Aku baik-baik saja" balasku kembali menyentuh gagang pintu yang tadi ditutup oleh Kris tapi dia menahanku.

"Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri" kata Kris "A-aku baik-baik saja, hanya butuh sedikit waktu" balasku, aku menarik nafas berulang kali, menenangkan pikiranku yang berkecamuk.

Kubuka pintu dan berusaha untuk tidak berteriak saat suara-suara itu kembali menyapa, potongan-potongan memori yang hilang kembali membentuk sebuah gambaran masa lalu, seperti potongan puzzle yang bersatu.

 _ ***Flashback*  
Tao terdiam dikursinya, menatap Kris yang sedang mengurusi dokumen diperusahaannya.**_

 _ **Dia sedang ada dicafè bersama Kris. Tujuan awalnya ingin menanyakan tugas kuliahnya tapi tentu saja tujuan lainnya agar dia bisa bersama Kris.**_

 _ **Tao meminum ice chocolate-nya lalu kembali menatap Kris, dia berdehem lirih tapi Kris sama sekali tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dokumennya.**_

 _ **"Kris ge?" Kris menatap Tao sekilas lalu kembali berkutat dengan dokumen "Hm?" Tao menggigit bibirnya ragu.**_

 _ **Apa dia katakan saja yang sebenarnya?**_

 _ **"Kau masih berpacaran dengan Lay gege?" tanya Tao, gerakan tangan Kris terhenti. Dia menatap Tao lalu membenarkan posisi kacamatanya "Tentu, kenapa?" kata Kris, Tao meneguk ludah kasarnya.**_

 _ **"Aku kemarin melihatnya bersama namja lain" kata Tao, Kris tertawa mengejek lalu menatap Tao tajam.**_

 _ **"Lay tidak mungkin melakukan itu" Kris mengacuhkan Tao dan kembali mengerjakan dokumennya.**_

 _ **"Aku serius ge, aku dan Suho hyung melihatnya" kata Tao, Kris menggeleng dengan wajah meremehkan.**_

 _ **"Apa ini salah satu trikmu dan Suho agar aku dan Lay putus? Ini tidak akan berhasil Tao" kata Kris "Bukan begitu ge, aku memberitahumu yang sesungguhnya" balas Tao.**_

 _ **"Lay kemarin sedang diChangsha, dia tidak mungkin ada disini, berhentilah berbohong Tao. Aku tidak akan percaya apa yang kau katakan"**_

 _ **Perkataan Kris sangat menyakitkan. Tao ingin membantu Kris tapi namja itu malah tak percaya padanya. Seharusnya dia tak mengatakannya pada Kris.**_

 _ **"Maaf, mungkin aku salah lihat" kata Tao berbohong.**_

 _ **"Bagus. Jangan pernah berbohong tentang Lay lagi. Dia tidak mungkin mengkhianatiku"  
*Flashback Off***_

Tao menahan nafas, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Kris yang memeganginya. Suara menyeramkan itu mengabur dan menghilang. Tao mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Mengenali tempat yang luar biasa kacau ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja Tao?" tanya Kris. Tao mengangguk ragu. Ingatannya kembali lagi, Tao mengingat semuanya.

Bagaimana ini? Tao sangat takut.

Kris membawa Tao masuk dan mendudukannya ke sofa, dia pergi ke dapur dan kembali membawa dua cangkir teh "Maaf jika berantakan, aku tidak sempat membereskannya"

"I see" Tao meraih cangkir teh dan meminum isinya dengan perlahan.

"Aku merindukanmu"

Tao terkejut mendengarnya. Kris tidak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak pergi waktu itu" kata Tao, Kris tersenyum lalu mengelus rambutnya "Aku malah bersyukur kau pergi waktu itu" balas Kris, Tao menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Karena, jika kau tidak pergi aku tidak akan pernah menyadari bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu" lanjut Kris, Tao tersenyum sambil menundukan kepalanya, terlalu malu untuk menatap Kris..

Kris meraih tangannya dan mencium telapak tangannya lembut. Tangan kirinya mengelus pipi Tao dan dia menatap Tao dalam, berhasil membuat jantung Tao bermaraton ria.

"Kau cantik sekali"

Wajah Tao sangat merah sekarang. Demi Tuhan, Tao jatuh cinta pada Kris untuk kedua kalinya.

Senyuman Kris melebar, jari panjangnya mengelus bibir Tao perlahan.

"Rasanya seperti mimpi kau ada disini bersamaku" kata Kris. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao. Kening mereka bersentuhan dan hidungnya menggesek hidung Tao.

"Sangat membahagiakan kau kembali padaku dengan membawa anak kita, sulit dipercaya" kata Kris. Tao tertawa lirih.

"Kau mau menerimanya?" tanya Tao, tangan Kris menautkan jari mereka "Tentu saja aku mau, dia anakku, anak kita, aku sangat bersyukur bisa memilikimu" jawab Kris.

Bibir Kris mendekat pada Tao dan menyentuh bibirnya lembut "Aku mencintaimu sayang" bibirnya kembali melumat bibir Tao, menghisapnya dengan rakus.

Tao membalas ciumannya perlahan, tangan Kris menyentuh tengkuknya dan menekannya lembut.

"Eungh!"

Ciuman Kris semakin bernafsu, tangannya sudah merambat ke paha Tao.

Tapi Tao mendorong tubuh Kris pelan, tanda penolakan. Kris terlihat kecewa, dia menatap Tao penuh harap tapi Tao menggeleng.

"Aku tidak ingin kita kelepasan gege"

Tao menunduk menyesal.

Hubungan mereka sangat canggung sekarang. Semuanya tidak sama seperti dulu. Kris memang banyak berubah tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan dia masih sama seperti dulu kan? Ini yang Tao takutkan, dia takut Kris masih mencintai Lay.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, aku mengerti" kata Kris tersenyum. Tao menghindari tatapan Kris dan bangkit berdiri

"Aku akan buatkan makan malam"

"Apa perlu kubantu?" tawar Kris, Tao menggeleng "Tidak, gege mandi saja" tolak Tao lembut, Kris mengangguk menyetujui.

Tao sedang berkutat didapur sekarang, dia sedang membuat makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

Dia melirik Kris yang masuk ke kamarnya, setelah memastikan namja itu benar-benar akan mandi. Tao mengeluarkan smartphone-nya.

Dia menekan kontak penting dismartphone-nya lalu mendekatkan smartphone-nya ke telinga.

Menelepon seseorang.  
.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mind to Review and Comment?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Title : That XX

Author : Ruby Kim

Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris) X Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya, cerita asli milik saya. This story is pure fiction, nothing related to real life.

Length : Chaptered

Rated : M

Summary : Kris terbelenggu masa lalu yang menyakitkan membuatnya harus kehilangan namja yang sangat mencintainya. Saat dia sadar akan perasaannya namja itu sudah menghilang dari hidupnya. "Hubungan kita seperti lagu That XX milik G-Dragon. Aku, kamu dan dia."

KrisTao is here! YAOI!

 **Warning : This story contains relationship between man and man (Boys X Boys). Full yadong yaoi NC21+. Do not read it if you do not like it. Please click back.**

Author's Note : Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan memberi review ^ ^. Yah…walaupun dichapter sebelumnya review-nya sangat sedikit dan membuat sedih. Tapi aku berterimakasih bagi yang menunggu kelanjutannya. Jika ada saran atau sesuatu yang ingin kalian sampaikan, tolong review saja agar aku bisa perbaiki. Mohon maaf jika chapter ini kurang hot XD. So, hope you like it! WARNING! Mature Content!

.

.

.

.

.

Tao sedang berkutat didapur sekarang, dia sedang membuat makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

Dia melirik Kris yang masuk ke kamarnya, setelah memastikan namja itu benar-benar akan mandi. Tao mengeluarkan smartphone-nya.

Dia menekan kontak penting dismartphone-nya lalu mendekatkan smartphone-nya ke telinga.

Menelepon seseorang.

Agak lama dia menunggu nada dering sampai akhirnya orang yang dia tunggu mengangkat teleponnya.

"Annyeong Tao, kau baik-baik saja? Apa sesuatu terjadi?" tanyanya "Annyeong Suho hyung, aku baik-baik saja, hanya ingin mengabarimu" jawab Tao, Suho terkekeh geli mendengarnya.

"Kau sedang dimana sekarang? Kris ada disana?" tanya Suho, Tao tersenyum sambil menatap ke oven, dimana dia sedang memanggang daging sapi yang sudah dibumbui.

"Aku sedang diapartemen Kris, dia sedang mandi" jawab Tao.

Hening sejenak.

"Apa semua baik-baik saja?" tanya Suho memecah keheningan diantara mereka "Ya, semua baik-baik saja" jawab Tao.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Tao, katakan apa yang terjadi" Tao menghela nafas. Suho memang benar, dia tidak bisa berbohong pada Suho.

"Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman dengan Kris" kata Tao "Apa dia menyakitimu?" tanya Suho khawatir "Tidak, hanya saja aku takut kejadian yang lalu terulang kembali" jawab Tao menggigit bibirnya.

"Kau mengingatnya kembali?" tanya Suho lagi, Tao menunduk mendengar pertanyaan Suho.

"Aku mengingat semuanya" jawab Tao.

"Ya Tuhan"

 _ ***Flashback***_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tao sedang menunggu Kris pulang bekerja malam itu, padahal jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka 2 tapi Kris belum pulang juga.**_

 _ **Film yang Tao tonton terasa sangat membosankan. Tao mendesah pelan. Dia paling tidak suka menunggu dan dia sudah menunggu Kris sejak 3 jam yang lalu.**_

 _ **Tiba-tiba saja pintu dibanting sampai terbuka. Tao terkejut dan mengira itu penjahat tapi saat menoleh dia melihat Kris dengan keadaan yang sulit dikatakan. Yang jelas penampilannya sangat berantakan**_

 _ **"Lay?"**_

 _ **Hati Tao berdenyut sakit mendengarnya, dia menghampiri Kris dengan khawatir "Ge, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, Kris mencengkran pergelangan tangannya kuat dan menciumnya dengan tiba-tiba. Tao bisa mencium bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat dan berusaha mendorong Kris menjauh.**_

 _ **"Kau kembali Lay"**_

 _ **Tao yakin Kris sedang mabuk. Ini pertama kali baginya melihat Kris mabuk "Aku bukan Lay, ini aku Tao" kata Tao.**_

 _ **"Aku mencintaimu Lay" rasanya Tao seperti dihunus pedang mendengarnya, dadanya langsung terasa sesak.**_

 _ **Jadi selama ini Kris masih mencintai Lay? Lalu dia dianggap apa selama ini? Apa Kris tak pernah mencintainya?**_

 _ **"Ini aku, Tao"**_

 _ **Kris hanya memandangnya tanpa ekspresi, seolah-olah dia tidak melihat Tao.**_

 _ **Hati Tao sakit karenanya, air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya mendengar Kris meracaukan nama Lay.**_

 _ **Sejak itu Tao mengetahui kebiasaan Kris yang belum diketahui siapapun.**_

 _ **Dia akan pergi minum ke kelab setiap tanggal 12.**_

 _ **Tanggal Kris dan Lay berpacaran dulu.**_ _ **  
**_ _ ***Flashback Off***_

Hening kembali.

"Aku ingin pulang"

"Bukankah kau sudah pulang Tao?" Tao tersenyum tipis.

"Aku ingin pulang ke apartemenmu hyung" Suho dapat mendengar dengan jelas Tao terisak.

"Tao, bukankah kau yang ingin kembali pada Kris? Kau baru disana beberapa jam yang lalu"

"Aku takut hyung, aku ingin kau ada disini. Aku mengingat semuanya. Aku mengingat namja itu. Demi Tuhan, aku sangat membenci kenyataan ini. Aku tidak mau kembali ke masa lalu. Aku begitu takut sampai rasanya tidak bisa bernafas. Aku tidak mau mendengar dia menyebut nama namja itu suatu saat nanti. Aku tidak mau hyung. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu"

Ini tidak baik, Tao sudah histeris. Jujur saja, Suho senang mendengar Tao ingin bersamanya tapi dia rasa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk senang saat Tao tengah menangis sekarang.

"Tao sayang, dengarkan aku. Tarik nafas yang dalam lalu hembuskan perlahan-lahan. Lakukan yang kukatakan dan ulangi terus menerus. Ingat bayimu Tao, kau harus tenang"

Tao menuruti perkataan Suho, dia menarik nafas berkali-kali dan berusaha untuk tenang. Dia tidak boleh histeris. Bisa berpengaruh buruk pada janinnya.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Suho saat mendengar nafas Tao mulai teratur kembali "Ya"

"Sekarang dengarkan aku baik-baik Tao. Ini semua pilihanmu, ini keputusanmu dan ini kehidupanmu. Kau harus berpikir positif sayang. Bisa saja Kris sudah berubah dan benar-benar mencintaimu kan? Tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Ingat Tao, ini semua untuk anakmu. Anak kalian"

Tao terisak pelan mendengarnya "Terimakasih hyung" lirihnya "Tentu Tao, jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi, jangan ragu untuk meneleponku kapan saja" kata Suho "Baik hyung, terimakasih. Aku menyayangimu" kata Tao "Aku juga menyayangimu, jaga dirimu Tao, sampai jumpa"

Tao kembali mengantongi smartphone-nya, tangannya mengelus perutnya yang masih rata dengan perasaan keibuan.

"Maafkan ibumu ini, nak. Ibu sangat egois. Tentunya kau sangat ingin bersama ayahmu kan? Ibu akan bertahan untukmu. Agar kau lahir dengan seorang ayah, walaupun ibu tidak tahu bagaimana masa depan kita. Tapi setidaknya kau bisa bersama ayahmu. Maafkan ibu ya? Ibu sangat mencintaimu"

Suasana dimeja makan sangat hening. Kris sudah beberapa kali memancing Tao untuk mengobrol tapi Tao terlihat tidak tertarik. Pada akhirnya Kris mengalah dan memilih untuk diam.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba,Tao mengalihkan pandangannya dari piringnya "Tidak, kenapa?" balas Tao bingung "Kau terlihat tidak senang bersamaku" kata Kris sedih, Tao mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Benarkah? "Aku senang bersamamu" balas Tao tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong Tao, jika kau ingin kembali pada Suho aku akan mengantarmu, aku tidak ingin memaksamu bersamaku jika kau memang tidak senang bersamaku"

Perkataan Kris membuat hati Tao berdenyut sakit. Kris tidak pernah terdengar putus asa seperti ini.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar semua pembicaraanmu dengan Suho tadi"

Tao terkejut. Apa Kris marah padanya? Tao bisa merasakan tangannya mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu Tao. Jika memang kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi aku akan rela melepasmu. Karena segala sesuatu yang dipaksakan itu tidak baik Tao"

"Hentikan Kris! Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu! Jadi maksudmu anak kita tidak baik? Kau melakukannya karena terpaksakan? Bukan karena kau mencintaiku!" Tao menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, menghalangi air mata yang akan keluar.

"Tao, aku mencintaimu. Dari dulu pun aku mencintaimu, hanya saja aku terbutakan masa lalu. Semua yang kulakukan untukmu bukan keterpaksaan. Berikanlah aku satu kesempatan lagi untuk ada disisimu. Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu Tao"

Tangan Kris menggenggam kedua tangan Tao lembut, tapi Tao melepas genggamannya dan bangkit berdiri.

"Aku akan tidur"

Kris hanya bisa menatap punggung Tao yang berlalu pergi.

Apa dia menolaknya? Bagaimana jika dia benar-benar menolaknya? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apa Tao akan meninggalkannya lagi?

"Kau tak keberatan aku tidur bersamamu?"

"Eh?"

"Kubilang, kau tak keberatan aku tidur bersamamu?" ulang Tao "Hah? Oh ya! Tentu"

Kening Tao berkerut bingung tapi dia tak berkomentar dan masuk ke kamar.

Kris berteriak tanpa suara karena senang. Dia kira Tao tidak mau tidur dengannya dan akan menyuruhnya tidur disofa tapi ternyata tidak.

Apa ini berarti Tao tidak menolaknya?

Cepat-cepat Kris menghabiskan makan malamnya. Setelah dia selesai menyikat giginya, dia menyusul Tao ke kamar.

Kris merebahkan dirinya disebelah Tao yang sudah tertidur. Dia menatap Tao yang tidur membelakanginya.

Apa boleh dia memeluknya?

Tangan Kris terangkat memeluk pinggang Tao, tak ada respon. Kris mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Tao sampai dadanya menyentuh punggung Tao. Hangat.

Tangannya bergerak mengelus perut Tao, bibirnya menyentuh tengkuk Tao dan menciumnya lembut.

"Maafkan aku Tao, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu"

Tao berbalik dan membalas memeluk Kris.

"Tao?" Kedua manik mata itu terbuka dan menatap Kris dalam "Maaf, jika aku keterlaluan"

Kris tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Tao sekilas, dia tertawa melihat Tao membulatkan matanya terkejut "Kau percaya padaku?"

Tao mengangguk lalu mengusap wajah Kris lembut "Terimakasih" Tao terkekeh lalu kembali memeluk Kris.

Tao masih memejamkan kedua matanya dalam pelukan Kris tapi dia tidak berniat untuk tidur. Pikirannya terlalu campur aduk sampai tak bisa tidur.

Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menyentuh permukaan lehernya, Tao mengerang lirih lalu membuka kedua manik matanya, dilihatnya Kris sedang tersenyum padanya. Tangannya menyibak poni Tao dan memberi kecupan dikeningnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu Tao"

Wajah Tao langsung memerah mendengarnya, memang sudah lama sekali mereka tidak having sex. Tao memang menginginkannya juga tapi apa janinnya akan baik-baik saja?

"Aku sudah tanya dokter, katanya kita boleh melakukannya tapi harus sangat hati-hati" kata Kris, dia seperti bisa membaca pikiran Tao.

"Lakukan ge" pinta Tao. Kris tersenyum lalu mencium kening Tao "Kau yakin?" tanyanya memastikan. Tao mengangguk.

"Gege mencintaiku kan?" tanya Tao "Tentu sayang, aku sangat mencintaimu" jawab Kris, Tao memejamkan matanya lalu bernafas lega "Terimakasih" Kris tersenyum dan mencium kening Tao "Tak perlu berterimakasih sayang, aku mencintaimu, itu saja"

Kris memagut bibir Tao lembut. Mendorongnya perlahan dan merambat naik ke tubuhnya. Kris melepas ciumannya dan membuka pakaian mereka dengan tidak sabar.

Dia kembali mencium Tao dan membiarkan namja itu meremas rambutnya kasar.

"Ngh...Kris..."

Dokter bilang Kris boleh melakukan sex dengan Tao, walaupun masa kehamilan Tao masih kuarter pertama. Hanya saja harus seks cepat dan tidak berbahaya. Tao tidak boleh terlalu kelelahan. Well...Kris akan menyanggupinya jika hal itu bisa membuatnya menyentuh Tao.

Kris melumat leher Tao lembut, menjilat dan menggigitnya perlahan. Menyisakan tanda kemerahan yang kentara, dia membuat kiss-mark lebih banyak sampai memenuhi leher, bahu dan dada Tao. Tao hanya bisa mendesah dan memekik antara nikmat dan sakit.

Ciuman Kris turun ke kedua Nipple-nya, menjilatnya perlahan, dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap Tao yang tengah mengerang frustasi "Kris...ngh...suck it..." Tao menarik rambut Kris kasar.

"Why I must suck it, babe?" Tao menarik Kris dan mencium bibirnya nakal, menjilat dan menggigit bibir itu gemas "Cuz I know you want it, right?" Kris terkekeh mendengar "Sure, honey"

Kris memeluk pinggang Tao dan kembali menjilat Nipple-nya gemas. Dia menggigitnya dan menghisapnya kuat "Kris...ahh...harder..." tangan Tao meremas seprai dengan kuat, menariknya hingga tak berbentuk.

Jari-jari Kris memainkan Nipple yang sudah tegang itu. Menjilatnya dengan wajah menggoda "Please..." nafas Tao memburu, dadanya naik turun karena hawa panas disekitarnya. Bahkan air matanya sampai keluar karena menahan hasrat.

Kris menghisap Nipple-Tao kuat, menggigitnya dan menariknya seperti ingin melepaskannya dari kulit Tao. Tao mengerang keras, tangannya menahan kepala Kris agar terus melumat Nipple-nya.Tangan Kris turun melepas celana Tao hingga dia naked didepannya. Ciuman Kris turun menciumi perut Tao yang memang masih rata.

"Aku mencintaimu Little Panda" ucap Kris mencium perut Tao penuh penghayatan.

Tao mengelus rambut Kris lembut, begitu bahagia Kris mau menerima anak mereka.

Ciuman Kris kembali turun ke paha Tao. Menggigit dan menjilatnya hingga berbekas kemerahan. Kris menyeringai melihat Junior-Tao yang sudah sangat tegang itu.

Dia meraihnya dan memberinya kecupan ringan "Akh...Kris...masukkan..." tangan Tao mendorong Kris. Memaksanya agar segera memasukkan Junior-nya ke mulut Kris. Kris membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Tao mendorongnya hingga Junior-nya masuk ke mulutnya. Tao mendesah lega. Kakinya memeluk tubuh Kris.

Kris tersenyum tipis. Dia menjiati Junior-Tao dan menciuminya. Memasukkannya kembali dan melumatnya. Memberinya gigitan kecil dan menghisapnya. Tangan Tao meremas rambutnya antusias. Membantu Junior-nya bergerak keluar masuk mulut Kris.

"Argh...Kris...aku tak tahan...faster..."

Kris semakin bersemangat memberi Tao blowjob, hasil usahanya akan membuahkan hasil sekarang.

"Kriss!"

Punggung Tao melengkung, kakinya menjepit kepala Kris yang dengan senang hati menelan semua cairannya yang keluar. Tao terengah-engah, tubuhnya lemas seketika.

Kris menjilat daerah sekitar bibirnya dengan menggoda "So tasty, how long we not have sex hm?" Kris mendekati Tao dan memberinya ciuman.

"I don't know, why?" Kris memeluk Tao dan memberinya kecupan ringan dilehernya "I very miss you, the way you look at me, the way you say my name, the way you touch me, and everything inside you" Tao tersenyum dan meraih Kris ke dalam ciumannya.

"Lanjutkan Kris" Kris menyeringai nakal "Kau benar-benar ingin kumasuki ya? Sudah tidak tahan?" goda Kris membuka celananya perlahan, Tao bangkit dan membantu Kris membuka celananya, tidak benar-benar membantu sesungguhnya karena Kris membiarkan Tao membuka celananya.

Tao terkejut saat Junior-Kris berdiri didepannya. Seingatnya dulu Junior-Kris tidak sebesar dan sepanjang ini. Rasanya menyeramkan saat melihatnya. Kris menyeringai melihat reaksi Tao.

"Terkejut hm? Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya" kata Kris kembali merebahkan Tao. Tangan Kris mengambil lube dilaci meja sebelah kasur. Mengeluarkan isinya membasahi jari-jarinya.

"Langsung saja ya?" pinta Tao "Tapi akan sakit sayang, aku tak mau menyakitimu" jawab Kris "Tapi aku sudah lelah" kata Tao "Tak apa-apa?" tanya Kris "Tentu Kris, pakai yang banyak saja" jawab Tao.

Kris menuangkan lube-nya sebanyak mungkin ke Junior-nya. Membasahinya hingga terasa sangat licin.

Dia siap diposisi dan menatap Tao dalam "Kau siap?" tanya Kris, Tao mengangguk. Tangan Kris menautkan jari mereka. Bibirnya kembali mencium Tao sementara Junior-nya mulai menerobos masuk Rectum-Tao.

"Eungh! Sakit!" teriak Tao diantara ciumannya. Tangan kanannya yang bebas mencakar punggung Kris tanpa sadar "Sebentar sayang, kau ketat sekali" Kris berusaha sekuat tenaga memasukkan Junior-nya. Walaupun diberi pelonggaran pun Rectum-Tao pasti masih sulit untuk dimasuki.

Kris menghentakan pinggulnya sampai Junior-nya masuk seutuhnya ke Rectum-Tao. Tao berteriak tanpa suara. Junior-Kris tepat menekan Prostat-nya begitu nikmat tapi terasa sangat sakit.

Keduanya terengah-engah, Kris mengerang lirih merasakan Junior-nya dipijat begitu kuat oleh Rectum-Tao. Dia meraih Tao dan mengecup keningnya.

"Bergerak Kris" Kris mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Dia mengerang dan menggeram. Tangannya meremas seprai sementara Tao meremas bahunya.

"Ahh...ahh...Kris faster...engh...harder...and deeper..."

Kris mencium pipi Tao lembut, dia menatap Tao dalam lalu tersenyum "Calm baby...I can't go harder or deeper...it's dangerous..." Tao menarik tengkuk Kris dan menciumnya.

Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak bersama Kris. Bahkan kasur ikut berdecit ribut karena kegiatan mereka. Tao mendesah dan terengah-engah dibawah Kris. Tubuhnya sudah penuh peluh, saliva dan keringat bercampur menjadi satu.

Tangan Kris menyentuh Junior-Tao dan mengocoknya seirama dengannya. Dia mendekap Tao sambil berbisik kata-kata cinta untuk Tao.

"Aah...ah...Kris...aku mau..."

Tao menarik rambut Kris kasar, perutnya mengejang ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu "Sebentar sayang..." Kris semakin cepat bergerak, Junior-nya sudah berkedut ingin mengeluarkan cairannya.

Pada sodokan berikutnya, Tao keluar lebih dulu, Kris segera menarik Junior-nya keluar dan klimaks tepat didepan Rectum-Tao.

Keduanya terengah-engah kelelahan, Kris menjatuhkan dirinya ke samping Tao, dia melihat Tao menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Kris mendekatinya dan memberi Tao ciuman "Terimakasih sayang, kau yang terbaik" wajah Tao memerah mendengarnya.

"Kenapa...tidak keluar didalam...?" tanya Tao berbisik sangat pelan sampai Kris tidak yakin Tao baru mengatakannya "Aku tak ingin kau keguguran sayang" jawab Kris mengelus rambut Tao lalu mengecup keningnya, Tao terlalu malu untuk membalasnya.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Kris, Tao mengangguk sebagai jawaban "Maaf ya, seharusnya aku tidak mengajakmu bercinta, ini sebenarnya sangat beresiko" kata Kris menggigit bibirnya "Tidak apa-apa, aku juga memang menginginkannya, lagipula anak kita anak yang kuat" balas Tao meraih wajahnya Kris dan menciumnya.

"Aku percaya kalau seks bisa memperbaiki hubungan" kata Tao, Kris terkekeh lalu mencium Tao "Begitu pula denganku" balas Kris.

"Tidurlah, kau harus banyak istirahat" kata Kris. Tao merebahkan dirinya disamping Kris, Kris mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuh keduanya, memeluk Tao dan menciumi wajahnya berkali-kali.

"Aku mencintaimu Tao" kata Kris mengelus perut Tao lembut "Dan aku juga mencintaimu Baby" lanjut Kris tersenyum.

Mata Tao berkaca-kaca mendengarnya "Aku juga mencintaimu ge" kata Tao mengusap tangan Kris yang ada diperutnya.

"Selamat tidur"  
.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mind to Review and Comment?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Title : That XX

Author : Ruby Kim

Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris) X Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya, cerita asli milik saya. This story is pure fiction, nothing related to real life.

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T to M

Summary : Kris terbelenggu masa lalu yang menyakitkan membuatnya harus kehilangan namja yang sangat mencintainya. Saat dia sadar akan perasaannya namja itu sudah menghilang dari hidupnya. "Hubungan kita seperti lagu That XX milik G-Dragon. Aku, kamu dan dia."

KrisTao is here! YAOI!

 **Warning : This story contains relationship between man and man (Boys X Boys). Full yadong yaoi NC21+. Do not read it if you do not like it. Please click back.**

Author's Note : Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan memberi review ^ ^. Karena cast di FF ini KrisTao dengan Suho dan yang antagonisnya Lay, jadi aku pinjem Kyungsoo dari Kai #dilemparpanci untuk dijadiin couple Suho walaupun Suho masih ada rasa sama Tao. Tapi kita liat kedepannya aja, hehehe. Chapter ini lebih santai dari sebelumnya jadi santai aja bacanya ya… Perbanyak lagi review-nya ya? Terimakasih. So, hope you like it!

.

.

.

.

.

Tao terbangun pagi harinya, dia menatap kasur sebelahnya dan terkejut melihat Kris sudah tidak ada disana. Dia melihat jam menunjuk angka 9. Ada note kecil dijam itu. Tao mencabutnya dan membacanya.

"Dear, Baby Tao.  
Aku berangkat kerja, sudah kusiapkan sarapan.  
Nanti siang aku pulang.  
Maaf aku meninggalkanmu.  
Hati-hati dirumah, jangan terlalu banyak beraktivitas.  
Aku mencintaimu.  
Kris"

Tao menyimpan kertas note bergambar naga itu dan memilih untuk bangun. Dengan tertatih dia menuju kamar mandi. Tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa panas dan perih. Semoga saja Kris masih menyimpan obatnya dikamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi, Tao menghangatkan sarapannya dimicroweve. Dia sarapan sendirian, rasanya sepi sekali karena dia biasa sarapan dengan Suho dipenuhi canda tawa.

Saat sedang makan, seseorang memencet bel apartemen. Tao mengerang kesal, ini masih pagi. Siapa yang berani bertamu sepagi ini? dengan malas dia menuju pintu depan, awalnya dia tak mau membukakan pintu tapi jika itu orang penting bagaimana?

"Suho hyung!" pekiknya senang. Dia langsung memeluk Suho erat "Hai baby, kajja kita masuk" ajak Suho membawa Tao masuk ke apartemen.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Suho "Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Tao kembali makan, kali ini lebih bersemnagat "Hyung, sendiri bagaimana?" Suho mengacak rambut Tao gemas "Sepi sekali disana tanpamu, tapi aku baik-baik saja" Suho memperhatikan Tao sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya hubungan kalian sudah membaik"

Tao terkejut dan langsung menutup lehernya yang penuh kiss-mark dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya memerah, Suho langsung tertawa melihat reaksinya.

"Dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik kan?" tanya Suho, Tao mengangguk "Tentu hyung, kau tak perlu khawatir" jawab Tao.

Suho memperhatikan sekeliling lalu kembali menatap Tao "Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Suho "Seperti biasa, dia bekerja. Katanya nanti siang akan pulang" jawab Tao, terkesan sedih.

Suho bergumam lirih.

Dia pergi ke dapur meninggalkan Tao yang menatapnya bingung. Setelah mendengar suara sendok berdenting Tao tersenyum. Suho kembali membawa segelas susu untuk ibu hamil. Seperti kebiasaannya setiap hari membuatkan Tao susu. Tao bergumam terimakasih.

Setelah selesai makan dan meminum susunya, mereka duduk disofa sambil menonton televisi "Aku kesepian dirumah tanpamu" kata Suho, Tao tertawa lalu mencubit pinggang Suho.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu kau harus segera mencari kekasih" kata Tao, Suho ikut tertawa lalu mencubit hidung Tao "Aku tak ingin terburu-buru" balas Suho.

"Hyung, kita beli es krim ya?" pinta Tao dengan panda eyes-nya "Tapi ini masih pagi" jawab Suho "Ayolah, aku bosan" mohon Tao memberi Suho jurus andalannya. Setelah melihat aegyo Tao, Suho mengangguk pasrah sementara Tao berjoget ria.

-That XX-

"Aku pulang"

Kris terkejut melihat Tao dan Suho sedang menonton film 'Kungfu Panda' sambil memakan es krim. Tao menoleh lalu tersenyum pada Kris "Hyung, pause dulu" Tao berlari kecil menyambut Kris "Hai sayang" Kris memberinya ciuman dan membiarkan Tao membawa tas kerjanya.

"Hai Suho, sejak kapan kau disini? Kenapa tidak mengabariku?" tanya Kris melepaskan dasinya dan membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya lalu duduk disamping Suho "Aku datang tadi pagi, sekitar jam 10. Aku hanya berkunjung, memastikan Tao baik-baik saja" jawab Suho. Kris melirik jam yang menunjuk angka 2. Well...Suho sudah cukup lama disini.

Tao datang membawa segelas air untuk Kris dan duduk disebelahnya "Terimakasih sayang"

Kris menyimpan gelas yang kosong dimeja lalu memeluk pinggang Tao.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya "Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Tao "Kau marah gege meninggalkanmu?" tanya Kris lagi "Tidak, aku hanya kesal gege tidak membangunkanku" jawab Tao "Kau terlihat kelelahan jadi aku tak tega membangunkanmu" kata Kris mencium pipi Tao yang tengah merajuk.

"Gege sudah makan siang?" tanya Tao "Belum, aku belum sempat makan karena ingin cepat pulang dan bertemu pandaku yang manja ini" jawab Kris mencubit hidung Tao yang memprotes kesal "Aku masak dulu kalau begitu, kami juga belum makan" kata Tao bangkit berdiri. "Mau kubantu?" tawar Kris "Tidak usah, gege mengobrol saja dengan Suho hyung" jawab Tao lalu pergi ke dapur meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Kris saling pandang dengan Suho lalu dia membenarkan duduknya. Dia lupa Suho ada disana "Bagaimana? Hubungan kalian sudah membaik?" tanya Suho kembali memakan es krim disebelahnya dengan cuek "Ya, lebih baik malah" jawab Kris, dia mulai gugup.

"Kau bekerja jam berapa?" tanya Suho "Eh? Aku bekerja jam 7, seperti biasa" jawab Kris bingung "Kau tidak menyempatkan diri untuk Tao?" tanya Suho "Maksudmu?" tanya Kris semakin bingung.

"Saat bersamaku, kami sudah biasa sarapan bersama dan aku akan membuatkannya susu ibu hamil sebelum berangkat kerja, tapi kau tidak melakukannya" jelas Suho.

Kris terkejut mendengarnya, dia meneguk kasar ludahnya "Sempatkan diri Kris, kesehatannya sangat penting. Kau pulang jam berapa?" tanya Suho lagi "Mm...seharusnya malam hari, sekitar jam 8 jika aku tidak lembur" jawab Kris.

"Aku pulang sore dan selalu membuatkannya makan malam. Membuatkannya susu ibu hamil dan memijat kakinya. Memastikan dia tidak kelelahan dan tidak tidur terlalu malam. Aku yakin kau tidak melakukannya juga"

Suho menghela nafas melihat Kris mengangguk pelan.

"Kris, kau ingin Tao keguguran?" tanya Suho kesal. Kris menggeleng pelan, tanda menyesal.

"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Kutekankan padamu Kris, Tao sedang hamil" kata Suho "Aku tahu" lirih Kris menunduk.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberinya perhatian ekstra? Membuatkan makanan sehat, membuatkan susu ibu hamil, memijat kakinya, dan hal-hal lainnya. Dia tidak boleh kelelahan Kris" omel Suho, Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Dia tidak mengerti tentang kehamilan. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa pada Tao.

"Maaf"

"Maaf? Kenapa meminta maaf padaku? Tao yang harus menerimanya. Jika kau tak bisa mengurus Tao, biar aku yang melakukannya" kata Suho "Jangan" cegah Kris.

"Kalau begitu urus Tao dengan baik, aku akan datang lagi untuk memeriksanya. Jika kau masih tidak memperhatikannya, aku akan mengambil Tao kembali"

Kris mengangguk setuju "Deal?" Suho mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut Kris "Deal" Suho tersenyum puas "Bagus"

"Hei kalian, aku sudah selesai. Kajja kita makan" ajak Tao. Dia memandang keduanya dengan tatapan bertanya "Hanya mengobrol Tao" kata Suho melepas genggaman pada tangan Kris dan berjalan mendului ke meja makan.

Tao mengangkat alisnya pada Kris tapi namja itu malah tersenyum "Bukan apa-apa sayang" kata Kris merangkul pinggang Tao dan memberinya kecupan dipipinya.

-That XX-

Pada akhirnya aku kembali pada kehidupanku yang lama.

Melewati hari-hariku bersama Kris bukan Suho.

Rasanya sangat familiar tapi terasa sangat berbeda. Sangat aneh familiar karena bersama Kris dan berbeda karena sikap Kris sangat berbeda dari dulu.

Terutama karena tidak ada lagi Lay dalam hidup kami.

Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia.

Sekarang kandunganku sudah 5 bulan dan perutku sudah membesar. Kris merawatku dengan baik, malah melebihi Suho.

Setiap seminggu sekali kami kedokter untuk melihat perkembangan anak kami dan dokter bilang anak kami laki-laki. Aku yakin anak kami akan manis sekaligus tampan. Tentu saja perpaduan orang tuanya.

Kris semakin protektif padaku. Tidak boleh terlalu lelah dan terlalu banyak bekerja sampai dia menyewa maid untuk mengurus rumah kami.

Ngomong-ngomong soal rumah. Rumah kami sudah selesai sebulan yang lalu.

Dengan lega bercampur tak rela aku meninggalkan apartemen itu. Tapi Kris bilang, hal ini dilakukan agar aku tak mengingat masa lalu kami lagi. Kami sudah punya hubungan yang baru dan tentunya harus punya suasana yang baru.

Rumahnya sangat bagus dan megah bahkan aku tak yakin ini rumah. Strukturnya sangat indah dan benar-benar mewah. Aku ingat sekali Kris bilang untuk membangun rumah kami dia menyewa arsitek dari Canada. Dan kurasa itu alasan kenapa rumah kami sangat besar.

Kami sekarang sedang ada dimobil menuju restaurant. Kami diundang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol makan malam direstaurant karena mereka ingin merayakan pertunangan mereka.

Selain pertunangan mereka, aku ingin melihat kekasih Suho. Baru seminggu yang lalu dia mengabariku bahwa dia sudah punya kekasih dan mengirim foto mereka berdua. Tapi aku ingin bertemu langsung dengannya.

Kris membukakan pintu mobil untukku, kutatap restaurant didepan kami dengan kagum. Kris memberiku kecupan dipipi sebelum merangkul pinggangku untuk masuk ke dalam restaurant.

"TAO!"

Dua namja yang memiliki nada tinggi diantara kami semua langsung menjerit. Mereka langsung berlari ke arahku dan memelukku erat sementara Kris mereka acuhkan. "Yo Kris! Kemarilah, duduklah disini" kata Chanyeol. Kris mendekati Chanyeol dan memeluknya "Sudah lama sekali ya" bergantian memeluk Sehun dan Suho.

#Author Side

"Suho hyung!"

Suho tertawa lalu menghampiri Tao dan memeluknya. Tidak mendengarkan protes duo uke yang diacuhkan.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Tao. Suho ikut menatap apa yang Tao maksud. Dia tersenyum melihat namja yang terlihat pemalu itu. Dia duduk sambil menatap kehebohan didepannya dengan mata bulatnya. Begitu menggemaskan.

"Kenalkan ini Do Kyungsoo, kekasihku. Dan ini Baby Tao dan Duizhang Kris" kata Suho memperkenalkan mereka.

"Salam kenal" kata Kyungsoo "Hyung dari Korea? Bertemu dengan Suho hyung dimana?" tanya Tao duduk disebelah Kyungsoo sedangkan disebelah kanannya Kris. "Ya, aku ikut pertukaran pekerja dari Korea" kata Kyungsoo "Baik-baik dengan Suho hyung ya? Dia sudah terlalu lama menjomblo" kata Tao "Sembarangan" tukas Suho, Tao tertawa karenanya.

Mereka mulai memesan makanan dan mengobrol sambil menunggu makanan datang. Obrolannya benar-benar menarik sampai rasanya ada 20 orang diruangan itu karena berisik sekali. Untung saja ini ruang VIP yang terpisah dari pengunjung lain. Bahkan sampai makanan datangpun mereka masih asik mengobrol.

"Ge, aku ingin es krim" pinta Tao setelah dia selesai makan. Padahal dia sudah makan banyak sekali "Tapi ini sudah malam Baby, nanti kau sakit perut" kata Kris "Tidak akan, Baby Dragon ingin es krim ge" rengek Tao memberi aegyo terbaiknya, membujuk Kris dengan menyebut anak mereka.

Kris menghela nafas melihatnya. Kalah sudah "Baiklah, akan kupesankan sekalian ke toilet" kata Kris "Yeay! Cepat ya!" Tao berteriak senang mendengarnya sementara yang lain hanya tertawa saja melihat kelakuan pasangan yang akan menikah itu.

"Dia sangat mencintaimu ya? Aku tidak pernah menyangka Kris akan seperti sekarang" kata Luhan "Ya, padahal dulu dia tidak mau mendengarkan nasehat kita" sambung Chanyeol.

"Aku pun sampai sekarang masih belum percaya" kata Tao.

"Tapi yang jelas karena tidak ada 'dia' lagi"

 _ ***Flashback***_ _ **  
**_ _ **"Aku melihat Lay bersama seorang namja kemarin" kata Baekhyun "Ya, kami melihatnya saat sedang dimall" sambung Chanyeol.**_

 _ **Mereka sedang berkumpul dirumah Suho hari ini. Bersama Luhan, Sehun dan Tao. Untuk menonton film bersama dihari libur. Kris tidak ikut karena sibuk bekerja dan Lay karena sakit perut.**_

 _ **Tao dan Suho saling pandang. Suho meraih tangan Tao dan mengusapnya lembut. Tao sudah menceritakan padanya saat Kris marah padanya karena memberitahu kalau Lay selingkuh.**_

 _ **"Aku dan Tao juga melihatnya. Saat mereka sedang mm...bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Foreplay dibalik semak-semak ditaman" kata Suho. Tao menatap Suho tidak mengerti. Tapi teman-temannya mengerti arah pembicaraan Suho.**_

 _ **"Jinja?! Dia sudah gila" kata Baekhyun dengan suara tingginya "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Lay melakukannya? Padahal dia tahu Kris sangat mencintainya" kata Luhan.**_

 _ **"Aku sebenarnya tahu rahasianya"**_

 _ **Semua langsung memandang Sehun penasaran. Sehun mengusap tengkuknya pelan.**_

 _ **"Kalian tahu kan Lay bekerja sebagai pelayan?" tanya Sehun, yang lain mengangguk "Cepat katakan saja! Aku sudah tidak sabar!" seru Baekhyun kesal.**_

 _ **"Dia memang pelayan tapi bukan pelayan cafè. Dia ngh...pelayan dikelab pusat kota"**_

 _ **Semua orang yang ada disana menganga tak percaya "Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Luhan masih terkejut "Temanku melakukan one night stand dengannya, dia bercerita padaku dan menunjukan fotonya. Saat kulihat ternyata itu Lay"**_

 _ **"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana jika Kris gege tahu?" tanya Tao "Aku yakin dia tak akan percaya" jawab Baekhyun "Bagaimana cara memberitahunya?" tanya Chanyeol "Cepat atau lambat Kris akan tahu dengan sendirinya" jawab Suho.**_

 _ **Mereka semua terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing "Jika mereka putus, musibah akan datang" kata Chanyeol, mereka mengangguk setuju.**_

 _ **"Kenapa Lay melakukannya? Apakah itu alasan dia jarang berkumpul dengan kita?" tanya Suho "Ya, dia bahkan tidak memberitahu kita identitas aslinya" sambung Luhan "Atau mungkin Kris sudah tahu tentang hal ini? Mereka kan pasti bertemu disuatu tempat sebelum berpacaran. Tidak seperti kita yang bertemu dikampus. Mereka kan beda kampus" kata Chanyeol.**_

 _ **"Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak begitu tahu. Temanku hanya bilang bahwa Lay punya banyak pacar" balas Sehun "Aku tahu! Dia pasti mengincar harta mereka!" seru Baekhyun "Dan jika memang benar berarti Kris adalah salah satu korbannya!" lanjut Luhan, mereka berdua menjerit senang karena bisa menebak hal ini.**_

 _ **"Tidak salah lagi, Kris memegang perusahaan China-Korea yang sangat sukses. Lay pasti mengincarnya karena Kris orang kaya" kata Chanyeol.**_

 _ **Semuanya terdiam, terutama Tao. Dia bahkan tak bisa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Dadanya terasa sesak mendengar pembicaraan mereka.**_

 _ **"Yah...cinta itu memang buta" kata Sehun.**_

 _ **"Dan Kris sangat buta"**_ _ **  
**_ _ ***Flashback Off***_

Tak lama Kris datang dengan membawa mangkuk es krim ditangannya. Dia menyimpannya dimeja depan Tao dan kembali duduk disebelahnya.

"Xie xie ge" kata Tao mencium pipi Kris kilat sebelum menikmati es krim dengan senyum gembira.

"Pelan-pelan saja sayang" kata Kris saat melihat Tao makan dengan belepotan. Tao tidak merespon dan kembali makan "Tao?" Tao memandang Kris dan terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kris menciumnya. Bibirnya menjilat dan menghisap bibir Tao yang manis karena es krim.

Kris tersenyum saat melepas ciumannya. Wajah Tao memerah parah. Chanyeol tertawa. Baekhyun menjerit. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis. Luhan melongo. Suho mengomel tidak jelas dan Kyungsoo hanya membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Kris mesum!" teriak mereka serempak.

Kris hanya terkekeh saja saat Tao memukul lengannya karena kesal dan malu"Jangan bermesraan disini duizhang!" seru Baekhyun memegang kedua pipinya yang terasa panas "Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh ya membersihkan bibir Tao?" tanya Kris memeluk pinggang Tao dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Tao. Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan memilih geleng-geleng dengan yang lainnya.

"Kapan kalian menikah?" tanya Suho "2 bulan lagi, tanggal 8 April" jawab Kris "Itu jika sesuai rencana" kata Tao dengan wajah merah karena malu "Pasti sesuai rencana sayang" balas Kris mencuri kecupan pada pipi Tao.

"Aku tak menyangka kalian akan menikah" kata Luhan "Ya, padahal kalian yang kedua terakhir berpacaran selain Suho hyung tapi kalian mendului kami semua" sambung Chanyeol "Jika Tao tidak hamil duluan pun, aku akan tetap menikahinya. Hanya saja akan terasa aneh memiliki anak tapi belum menikah. Aku hanya ingin meyakinkan Tao, kalau aku bertanggung jawab" jelas Kris.

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat melihat anak kalian" kata Luhan "Sepertinya akan lucu" sambung Sehun "Percampuran naga dan panda" kata Baekhyun, yang lain langsung tertawa mendengarnya.

"Mengerikan, coba bayangkan seekor anak panda yang mempunyai ekor dan sayap naga dan bisa menyemburkan api" kata Sehun, mereka tertawa lagi mendengarnya bahkan Chanyeol sampai terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Kata dokter, anaknya yeoja atau namja?" tanya Luhan "Namja, anak kami namja" jawab Kris, membuat Chanyeol kembali tertawa hingga jatuh dari kursinya -lagi-.

"Berhenti Chanyeol, nanti kau sakit perut seperti kemarin" omel Baekhyun "Aku tidak kuat membayangkan anak mereka akan seperti apa" kata Chanyeol, tawanya mulai mereda.

"Yang jelas anak mereka akan menggemaskan, akan manja dan polos seperti ibunya dan akan dingin dan mesum seperti ayahnya" kata Luhan membuat yang lain kembali tergelak tertawa.

"Menyenangkan sekali, berkumpul seperti ini. Aku benar-benar merindukannya" kata Tao "Ya, semoga kita bisa terus bersama-sama" balas Baekhyun.

Mereka saling tatap dan tersenyum penuh arti.

-That XX-

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris saat mereka sudah dirumah. Dia baru saja mandi dan melihat Tao tengah merebahkan dirinya dikasur sambil melamun.

"Ya, aku hanya senang, itu saja" jawab Tao tersenyum, Kris tersenyum lalu mendekati Tao. Dia meraih kakinya dan memijatnya lembut "Kau sudah minum susumu?" tanya Kris "Ya, gelasnya sudah kucuci" jawab Tao.

Mereka terdiam dalam keheningan yang menghangatkan, Tao memperhatikan Kris yang masih memijat kakinya lalu tersenyum saat namja itu melihat kearahnya.

"Akh!"

Kris langsung memandang Tao dengan khawatir sementara Tao tengah terkejut.

"Ada apa sayang? Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Kris, dilihatnya Tao menggeleng, wajahnya masih bingung bercampur kaget.

"Aku rasa, bayinya menendang"

Kris melongo mendengarnya "Benarkah?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Akh! Dia menendang lagi! Gege anak kita menendang! Cepat! Baby Dragon menendang!" teriak Tao heboh, Kris langsung menghampirinya dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. Tangan Tao meraih tangan Kris cepat dan menyimpannya diperutnya, mereka terdiam dalam ketegangan sambil berharap-harap cemas.

Dukk!

"Kyaaa! Gege aku tidak bisa percaya!" jerit Tao, Kris sama terkejutnya seperti Tao.

Bayi mereka menendang tepat ke tangan Kris seperti memberi salam pada calon ayahnya kelak. Kris hampir berteriak tapi dia malu pada Tao, jadi dia hanya menampilkan wajah terkejut bercampur senang tanpa suara.

Dia menangkup kedua pipi Tao dan memberinya ciuman. Kris meraih Tao ke dalam pelukannya dan menangis haru "Terimakasih Tao, terimakasih sudah memberikan keajaiban ini. Aku benar-benar beruntung memilikimu"

Tao membalas pelukannya dan ikut menangis, menangis bahagia. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan akan membangun rumah tangganya bersama Kris. Terasa seperti mimpi. Dan sekarang Tuhan memberi mereka anugerah terindah dalam hidup mereka.

"Terimakasih Tao, aku sangat mencintaimu"

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu ge"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mind to Review and Comment?


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Title : That XX

Author : Ruby Kim

Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris) X Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya, cerita asli milik saya. This story is pure fiction, nothing related to real life.

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T

Summary : Kris terbelenggu masa lalu yang menyakitkan membuatnya harus kehilangan namja yang sangat mencintainya. Saat dia sadar akan perasaannya namja itu sudah menghilang dari hidupnya. "Hubungan kita seperti lagu That XX milik G-Dragon. Aku, kamu dan dia."

KrisTao is here! YAOI!

 **Warning : This story contains relationship between man and man (Boys X Boys). Full yadong yaoi NC21+. Do not read it if you do not like it. Please click back.**

Author's Note : Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan memberi review ^ ^. Aku sedih banget saat menerima review yang sedikit, tapi terimakasih untuk yang mengirim review yang sangat membangkitkan semangat. Bagian flashback sudah selesai -kurasa- jadi tidak akan ada flashback lagi. Diawal-awal diberi flashback agar kalian mengerti apa yang terjadi sebelum cerita ini dimulai. Maaf jika rumit dan sulit dipahami. So, hope you like it!

.

.

.

.

.

Kris mendesah pelan.

Pekerjaannya sangat banyak hari ini. Begitu bertumpuk dimejanya. Kepalanya sudah berdenyut sakit. Dia menaruh pulpennya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Membayangkan Tao dan anaknya nanti jika sudah lahir membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Kris dikagetkan dengan suara telepon yang nyaring. Dia menggerutu kesal lalu mengangkat teleponnya.

"Maaf tuan Wu, ada tamu pribadi untuk anda" kata sekertarisnya "Suruh masuk ke ruanganku" balas Kris lalu menyimpan kembali gagang telepon itu.

Bibirnya tertarik untuk tersenyum, membayangkan siapa yang datang.

Pasti Tao yang datang.

Suara pintu diketuk membuat Kris mengalihkan pikirannya "Masuk"

Kris sudah tersenyum sangat lebar untuk menyambut calon istrinya dan calon ibu dari anaknya.

Pintu terbuka dan masuk seorang namja.

"Selamat siang Kris, maaf mengganggumu"

"L-Lay?"

Namja itu tersenyum lalu masuk ke dalam "Kau masih mengingatku rupanya"

Namja yang dipanggil Lay itu duduk dikursi dihadapan Kris tanpa melepas senyumannya.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari?" tanya Kris. Suaranya bergetar entah karena apa.

"Kau tidak senang aku datang?"

Kris tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk diam. Jika diperhatikan Lay memang lebih menarik dibanding dulu. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya Kris sangat muak melihat wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Lay "Baik" jawab Kris ketus.

"Kurasa aku tak perlu basa basi lagi, aku ingin kembali padamu Kris, aku sadar tidak ada yang kucintai selain dirimu. Jadi maafkan aku. Kita bisa kembali seperti dulu"

Kris tertawa mengejek lalu menyeringai "Kembali seperti dulu? Setelah yang kau lakukan selama ini, kau ingin kembali padaku? Lelucon macam apa ini?! Kau sudah meninggalkanku hampir 2 tahun dan seenaknya datang kesini untuk kembali padaku?! Jangan bodoh Lay!" seru Kris marah.

"Aku tahu aku salah Kris. Selama ini aku dibutakan harta. Tapi kumohon Kris. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Bukankah kau juga mencintaiku?!"

"Mencintaimu? Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi Lay, aku mencintai Tao, aku hanya mencintai Huang Zi Tao"

Lay tertawa mengejek mendengar nama 'Huang Zi Tao' "Tao? Namja itu masih berharap padamu? Bukankah kau hanya memanfaatkannya saja? Kau tahu sendiri bahwa kau tak pernah mencintainya! Dia hanya namja bodoh yang mau menjual tubuhnya padamu dan menggantikan diriku"

Kris menggebrak meja marah "Jaga ucapanmu jalang! Siapa yang kau sebut namja bodoh yang menjual tubuhnya?! Apa kau sadar bahwa kau yang seperti itu! Kau hanya ingin hartaku! Apa namja tua itu memutuskanmu karena tak sanggup lagi membayarmu lalu kau kembali padaku?! Aku tidak bodoh Lay!"

"Apa-apaan kau ini?! Aku dengan baik hati kembali padamu, tapi kau malah mengata-ngataiku? Dasar namja kurang ajar! Apa bagusnya namja seperti Tao?! Aku yakin dia tidak bisa memuaskanmu diranjang"

"Cukup Lay! Aku hanya mencintai Tao! Aku akan segera menikahinya! Dia sedang mengandung anakku! Sesuatu yang tak bisa kudapat dari siapapun termasuk dirimu! Jadi jangan ganggu hidupku dan segera pergi dari sini!" teriak Kris.

Mata Lay berkaca-kaca, wajahnya sudah merah karena marah. Bibirnya sudah terbuka untuk melontarkan kalimat yang menyakitkan lagi tapi suara pintu diketuk membuat keduanya mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Maaf mengganggu tuan Wu, tapi rapat akan dimulai 10 menit lagi"

"Aku segera kesana"

Tanpa mempedulikan Lay, Kris langsung bangkit berdiri. Langkahnya terhenti saat tangan Lay menahannya.

"Urusan kita belum selesai Kris"

"Jangan sentuh aku! Aku tak mau melihat wajahmu lagi. Sampai matipun aku tak mau bertemu denganmu!" Kris menghempaskan tangan Lay dan menatapnya tajam.

"Pergi kau dari sini!"

Lay menatap punggung Kris yang menjauh darinya, rahangnya mengatup rapat, matanya menajam karena marah.

Seulas senyuman dengan arti tersembunyi tertarik dibibirnya.

#Tao Side

Tao tengah menikmati secangkir teh sambil menonton film Jakie Chan kesukaannya, sesekali tangan Tao mengelus perutnya tanpa sadar dan melirik Smartphone-nya, berjaga-jaga jika Kris menelepon.

Ting Tong!

Tao menoleh ke arah pintu depan, menunggu suara bel berikutnya. Siapa yang bertamu dihari yang sibuk ini? Bel kembali berbunyi, kali ini dengan tidak sabar. Tao bangkit berdiri dan menuju pintu depan.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

Lidahnya mendadak kelu, matanya menajam, kepalanya pening, perutnya terasa melilit, tangannya bergetar hebat dan tanpa sadar menunjuk 'tamu' itu.

Dia tersenyum, menunjukan lesung pipinya yang manis.

"Apa kabar Tao? Lama tak berjumpa"

Tao tak ingin mengucapkan nama terkutuk itu, lidahnya hanya bisa menyentuh langit-langit mulut tanpa bisa mengucapkan nama yang selalu tercekat ditenggorokannya.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Mau apa kau kesini..."

"...L-Lay?"

Lay tersenyum mendengar namanya disebut oleh Tao "Kau masih mengingatku rupanya"

Siapa yang akan lupa seseorang yang sudah menghancurkan hidupmu? Bahkan Tao ingin sekali melupakannya tapi tak bisa. Sekeras apapun dia mencoba rasa trauma itu selalu muncul.

"Jangan menangis Tao, aku datang dengan niat baik"

Tao mengusap air matanya yang entah sejak kapan keluar. Tao menggigit bibirnya ragu, menatap Lay dan lantai bergantian.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa disaat seperti ini dia harus datang?

"Boleh aku masuk?" ulangnya, Tao hanya mengangguk lemah dan membuka pintu lebih lebar lagi. Lay masuk lebih dulu dan duduk disofa, memperhatikan setiap sudut rumah mereka "Rumah kalian indah sekali ya? Rumah idaman"

Tao tak membalas dan duduk disebelahnya "Ada perlu apa kesini?" Lay tersenyum dan mendekat kearah Tao "Sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak bertemu"

"Ya, lama sekali" Tao bergeser menjauh darinya, dirumah sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa, Kris masih bekerja dan maid sudah pulang dari tadi. Jika Lay melakukan sesuatu padanya, tak akan ada yang bisa menolongnya.

"Aku masih tidak percaya dengan berita kau hamil, aku selalu menginginkan seorang anak..." tangan Lay terulur menyentuh perut Tao dan terkekeh kecil saat Baby Dragon menendang "...terutama dari Kris"

"Kumohon jangan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padaku...apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Air mata Tao kembali mengalir, dia menangis ketakutan dalam ketegangan yang menyesakkan ini.

Lay tersenyum pedih, dia menunduk lalu menghela nafas.

"Aku tadi pergi ke perusahaan Kris"

DEG!

Tao menatapnya terkejut, apa maksud dari semua ini?

Lay balik menatap Tao dan tersenyum lebih manis lagi.

Semakin manis senyumannya, semakin banyak yang disembunyikannya.

"Tapi dia menolakku dan mengusirku"

Tao bernafas lega tapi tetap saja dia curiga, Kenapa Lay datang kesini? Apa dia ingin menghancurkan hubungan mereka lagi? Untuk apa dia menemui Kris? Apa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dengan Kris? Apa dia kembali pada Kris? Apa Kris masih mencintainya? Apa ini alasan Kris belum melamarnya dan menikahinya? Apa karena Lay akan kembali?

"Aku tak pernah menyangka akhirnya Kris bisa berpaling dariku, setidaknya itu yang kita ketahui sekarang bukan?"

"Aku mohon padamu, jangan ganggu kami lagi, jangan merusak hidupku lagi, kau tidak tahu apa yang sudah kulalui selama ini, apa yang sudah kurelakan hanya untuk hidup yang lebih baik, dan sekarang kau datang dengan mudahnya dan merusak segalanya! Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?!"

Emosi Tao semakin naik, dia tak tahan lagi dengan semua omong kosong ini.

Terlalu banyak luka yang tergores dihatinya karena namja ini. Dan sekarang dengan tenangnya dia datang dan mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat trauma itu terangkat lagi, kembali menggores hatinya. Membuat kepedihan yang amat sangat dan menyesakkan dada.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi dari sini dan mencari namja lain? Atau korbanmu yang lain? Kenapa kau kembali dan datang pada kami disaat hidup kami jauh lebih baik tanpamu? Kenapa? Apa belum cukup kau menyakiti Kris selama ini? Apa belum cukup kau menyakitiku selama ini?"

Lay menghela nafas, dia ikut menangis melihat Tao menangis, tangannya meraih tangan Tao tapi ditepis dengan kasar. Lay menautkan jari-jarinya dan tersenyum sedih.

"Tao...aku punya banyak pertanyaan yang selama ini tak bisa kutanyakan dan tak bisa kutemukan jawabannya"

"Tapi berjanjilah jangan ganggu hidup kami lagi jika aku sudah menjawab semua pertanyaanmu"

Lay mengangguk menyetujuinya, matanya menerawang entah kemana. Membiarkan kristal bening itu kembali menuruni lesung pipinya.

"Apa yang membuatmu bertahan? Apa yang membuatmu tetap setia menunggu Kris mencintaimu walaupun dulu dia masih mencintaiku dan Suho mencintaimu? Kenapa kau memilih Kris dibanding Suho? Kenapa kau memilih seseorang yang bahkan tidak mencintaimu dan memberikan seluruh jiwa ragamu untuknya? Bukankah lebih masuk akal jika kau memilih Suho yang jelas-jelas mencintaimu dari pada memilih Kris yang tengah memiliki hubungan serius denganku dan mencintaiku? Disaat kami berpisah kenapa kau masih mau bersama Kris yang hanya menjadikanmu penggantiku saja? Kenapa Tao? Kenapa?"

"Aku percaya pada takdir. Aku percaya pada pilihanku. Siapa yang akan menyangka disaat kami berpisah Tuhan memberi anugerah langka yang begitu indah. Tuhan memberiku hadiah atas kesabaranku, atas semua air mataku, atas semua penderitaanku, atas semua usahaku, karena Tuhan tahu yang terbaik untukku. Aku tahu Suho mencintaiku, tapi kupikir Kris lebih membutuhkanku daripada Suho. Jika aku tidak ada disaat kau pergi meninggalkannya, Siapa yang akan menyelamatkannya? Siapa yang akan menolongnya? Siapa yang akan menata kembali hidupnya? Tidak ada. Hanya aku yang mau dan hanya aku yang sanggup melakukannya. Karena aku percaya Kris pasti akan mencintaiku. Dia akan mencintaiku atas semua apa yang sudah kulakukan untuknya. Suho tahu itu dan dia mengerti, Kris lebih membutuhkanku dibanding dia dan dia rela aku memilih Kris karena itu yang terbaik untuk kami. Karena aku dan Suho tahu apa yang tidak diketahui Kris tentangmu"

Lay hanya tertawa perih, air matanya mengalir tapi dia mengusapnya kasar. Berusaha terlihat kuat, walaupun sebenarnya dia telah hancur "Aku kagum padamu. Kau benar-benar namja yang kuat, entah sudah berapa kali kau disakiti tapi kau tetap bertahan" Lay menunduk dalam lalu menghela nafas.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membenciku? Atas apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu dan Kris, seharusnya sekarang kau tengah mengacungkan pisau atau pistol padaku"

Tao tertawa lirih lalu mengelus perutnya tanpa sadar, Baby Dragon telah memberinya kekuatan. Untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Untuk membebaskan setiap penderitaannya. Untuk mengobati luka hatinya yang selalu mengalirkan kepedihan. Untuk mencapai kebahagiaannya.

"Aku tidak pernah benci padamu, dari dulu pun aku tidak pernah membencimu. Aku benci atas apa yang kau lakukan pada Kris. Aku benci pada diriku yang tak bisa melupakan Kris dan tetap mencintainya. Aku benci pada kenyataan yang menyakitkan itu. Tapi aku bertahan, karena suatu saat nanti kebahagiaan akan datang kepadaku. Aku hanya takut semua itu akan terulang lagi jika kau kembali pada kehidupan kami. Jika aku membunuhmu, itu tak akan memperbaiki apapun"

"Terimakasih, aku akan pergi sekarang. Semoga hidupmu lebih baik tanpaku"

Tao meraih tangan Lay dan memeluknya dengan canggung "Maafkan aku Tao, maafkan atas apa yang sudah kulakukan pada kalian. Aku benar-benar menyesal"

"Tak apa-apa gege, semoga hidupmu lebih baik juga. Semoga kau bisa menemukan kebahagiaanmu"

Lay melepas pelukannya, menatap Tao dengan air mata dan senyumannya "Aku merasa menjadi manusia terbodoh karena sudah menyia-nyiakan orang-orang yang sudah peduli padaku. Maafkan aku, setidaknya sekarang hatiku sudah lebih tenang"

Lay memeluk Tao sekali lagi sebelum bangkit berdiri dan menuju pintu, Tao menatap sendu punggung Lay yang terlihat bergetar pelan, merasa sangat bersalah.

"Lay gege?"

"Ya, Tao?"

"Aku memaafkanmu"

Lay tersenyum mendengarnya.

Dia membuka pintu dan berhenti sejenak. Melihat pada Tao untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Terimakasih Tao, Kris sangat beruntung bisa memilikimu"

Pintu itu tertutup.

Menandakan kepergian Lay dan terakhir kalinya Tao melihat Lay.

Tao bernafas lega bercampur haru, dia kembali menangis. Selesai sudah masalah ini. Derita yang selama ini dia pendam terangkat dari tubuhnya. Luka yang selama ini ada hatinya sembuh dan membuatnya merasa sangat bahagia. Bertahun-tahun lamanya dia menyimpan beban ini dan akhirnya semuanya berakhir.

Tao hanya terdiam dan menangis selama beberapa menit, bahkan film yang sedang dia tonton sudah selesai sedari tadi. Tao tersenyum diantara tangisnya "Terimakasih Baby, sudah menjadikanku lebih kuat dari sebelumnya"

"Aku pulang"

Tao menoleh pada Kris yang tampak terkejut melihatnya menangis. Cepat-cepat dia melepas sepatunya dan melempar tasnya asal sebelum berlari menghampiri Tao "Ada apa Tao? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa ada yang sakit? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Tao tertawa lirih saat melihat Kris panik bukan main "Kris..." Tao memeluk Kris dengan manja, melampiaskan segala kelegaan yang tengah melandanya.

"Tadi Lay datang kemari"

"A-Apa?!"

Tao memeluk Kris lebih erat lagi, tersenyum dalam tangisnya "Apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu? Baby Dragon baik-baik saja? Apa dia menyakitimu?"

Tao bergumam pelan, dia menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Kris. Membiarkan cerita itu mengalir bagaikan air terjun. Membebaskannya dari hatinya. Membagi kisah terakhir mereka dengan Lay.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja"

Kris kembali memeluk Tao dan menciumnya, membagi rasa yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Maafkan aku Tao"

"Kau tidak salah, gege" Tao mengusap wajah Kris lembut, kagum atas pahatan Tuhan yang indah ini "Aku berutung memilikimu" Tao tertawa kecil saaat wajah Kris merona.

Kris tersenyum dan menyentuh tangan Tao "Terimakasih Tao" bibirnya kembali menyentuh bibir Tao, menyalurkan rasa cinta yang tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Terimakasih sudah menjadi bagian hidupku, Tao. Aku mencintaimu"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mind to Review and Comment?

Don't Be Silence Reader Please


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Title : That XX

Author : Ruby Kim

Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris) X Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya, cerita asli milik saya. This story is pure fiction, nothing related to real life.

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T

Summary : Kris terbelenggu masa lalu yang menyakitkan membuatnya harus kehilangan namja yang sangat mencintainya. Saat dia sadar akan perasaannya namja itu sudah menghilang dari hidupnya. "Hubungan kita seperti lagu That XX milik G-Dragon. Aku, kamu dan dia."

KrisTao is here! YAOI!

 **Warning : This story contains relationship between man and man (Boys X Boys). Full yadong yaoi NC21+. Do not read it if you do not like it. Please click back.**

Author's Note : Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan memberi review ^ ^. Mohon maaf update-nya terlalu lama, aku nunggu selesai UTS. Mohon maaf juga jika chapter yang lalu kurang dramatis soalnya aku tidak mau FF ini menjadi lebih panjang lagi. Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan masalah mereka dengan Lay jadi moment KrisTao kurang banyak. Aku lupa umur kandungan Tao XD tapi tenang saja sebentar lagi akan lahir, jadi sabar ya. So, hope you like it!

.

.

.

.

.

Tao sedang asik membaca novel sore itu, ditaman belakang rumahnya ditemani secangkir teh dan diterpa sinar mentari sore yang akan terbenam. Sesekali Tao menyesap teh-nya. Menikmati suara burung yang berkicau menuju sarang mereka. Menambah suasana tenang yang indah.

Tapi suasana tenang itu terusik oleh dering telepon. Tao tidak mempedulikan smartphone-nya yang sedang bernyanyi dan kembali tenggelam dalam novelnya.

Maid datang menghampirinya, masih memakai apron hitamnya karena tengah memasak makan malam "Maaf tuan, ada yang menelepon" kata maid itu memberikan smartphone Tao. Setelah pamit, maid itu masuk kembali ke rumah.

Tao melihat nama Baekhyun tertera dilayar telepon. Aneh memang namja yang terkenal cerewet itu menelepon sore-sore seperti ini. Biasanya dia sangat sibuk.

"Baekhyun hyung? Ada apa?"

"Tao! Ini gawat! Kris mengalami kecelakaan, cepat datang ke perusahaannya! Kami tunggu!"

"Hyung! Hyung!"

Tao menatap layar teleponnya panik. Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan telepon begitu saja. Cepat-cepat Tao masuk ke dalam rumah dan berganti pakaian, sebelum berlari keluar dan menyetop taxi.

"Pak, tidak bisa lebih cepat lagi?" tanya Tao pada supir taxi yang jelas-jelas tengah mengebut "Tapi ini sudah cepat tuan, kita bisa ditangkap polisi" jawab supir taxi.

Tao menghela nafas kesal, hari sudah gelap dan dingin. Tapi Tao belum sampai juga. Dia sempat terjebak macet dan sekarang mengebut menuju perusahaan Kris.

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau dia mati?!" gumam Tao menarik rambutnya frustasi. Bayang-bayang mengerikan terus berputar dalam pikirannya. Dia menggeleng kuat. Kris tak mungkin meninggalkannya.

"Kumohon pak, jalankan mobilnya lebih cepat. Suamiku kecelakaan dan aku tak mau anakku lahir tanpa ayah" pinta Tao, dia sudah menangis sambil menggigiti jarinya. Berusaha untuk tidak panik.

Karena kasihan akhirnya supir taxi itu mempercepat laju mobilnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Tao sudah sampai diperusahaan Kris. Setelah membayar taxi dia langsung masuk ke dalam.

"Dimana Kris?!"

Victoria yang sedang berkutat dengan sebuah agenda tampak terkejut melihat Tao yang tiba-tiba ada dihadapannya.

"Diruangannya tuan" jawabnya.

Tao bergegas menuju lift. Dia terlihat sangat gusar. Dia tidak membalas sapaan para pegawai didalam lift. Salahkan ruangan Kris yang ada dilantai 5 dan sekarang jam para pegawai pulang membuat lift penuh dan berjalan dengan lambat.

"Baekhyun hyung!"

Tao segera keluar dari lift saat melihat Baekhyun yang tengah berbicara dengan Henry "Tao! Syukurlah kau sudah datang" Baekhyun memeluk Tao tapi Tao segera melepas pelukannya.

"Dimana Kris? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa hyung ada disini?" tanya Tao "Tenang dulu Tao, aku tahu kau panik. Tapi ingat bayimu" Tao menarik nafas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Berusaha untuk tenang.

"Kris ada didalam, sebenarnya dia hanya terjatuh dari tangga saja. Dia tidak mau dibawa kerumah sakit dan memintamu untuk datang. Henry tadi meneleponku untuk menjemputmu tapi aku sedang didaerah sini jadi aku bergegas kemari" jelas Baekhyun.

"Aku boleh masuk kan?" tanya Tao "Tentu sayang, cepat masuk" jawab Baekhyun mendorong Tao ke depan ruangan Kris.

Tao masuk ke dalam dan tidak melihat siapa-siapa didalam. Ruangan itu sangat gelap dan menyeramkan "Hyung?" Tao berbalik tapi pintu sudah lebih dulu ditutup Baekhyun dan dikunci dari luar.

"Baekhyun hyung! Buka pintunya! Aku takut!" seru Tao memukuli pintu. Dia sangat benci sesuatu yang berbau horror salah satunya berada dikegelapan.

Tao sudah menangis karena ketakutan. Tak ada yang menjawabnya dari luar sana.

Tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang bercahaya dibelakang Tao membuatnya menjerit dan semakin panik memukuli pintu. Tapi tak ada yang terjadi. Dia memberanikan diri menengok ke belakang dan melihat lampu yang disusun membentuk tanda panah tengah menyala.

Lampu itu menunjuk ke arah dinding kaca. Tao langsung merinding. Dia masih menatap lampu itu sampai lampu lainnya menyala dan menunjuk ke arah yang sama.

Lalu menyala lampu yang lain lagi dan lagi. Sampai lampu terakhir mengarah ke bawah. Perlahan Tao mendekati lampu itu. Tangannya menyentuh salah satu bohlam lampu dan terpekik karena kulitnya bersentuhan dengan permukaannya yang panas.

Tao menatap ke arah dinding kaca dan mulai berjalan ke sana. Kedua tangannya menyentuh permukaan kaca dan menerawang ke langit yang bertabur bintang.

Tidak ada apa-apa.

Dia menatap lampu terakhir yang menunjuk ke bawah dan menurunkan pandangannya.

Tao terkejut saat melihat sesuatu disana.

Ada ratusan lilin menyala yang disusun membentuk tulisan 'I LOVE U' yang sangat besar.

Tao dapat melihat seseorang tengah berdiri ditengah tanda hati dan sedang menatap ke arahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja lampu ruangan menyala, suara kunci diputar membuat Tao mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu. Pintu terbuka menampilkan Sehun yang memakai jas resmi tersenyum padanya.

"Sehun? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Tao, Sehun tak menjawab dan menghampiri Tao "Mari ikuti saya" kata Sehun "Ikut kemana?" tanya Tao bingung.

Sehun tidak menjawab dan memilih berjalan lebih dulu "Sebaiknya anda mengikuti" kata Sehun. Walaupun ragu-ragu, Tao melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Sehun. Mereka berjalan memasuki lift dan Sehun tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Tao. Tao semakin bingung saat Sehun membawanya ke lantai dasar.

Dia membawa Tao keluar gedung. Tergelar karpet merah dihadapan mereka "Aku tidak mengerti, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Tao mengikuti Sehun yang berjalan disampingnya "Anda berjalan lurus saja dan didepan belok kanan. Ikuti saja karpet merah ini" kata Sehun.

Sehun mendorong Tao untuk berjalan sesuai perintahnya. Tao menatap ke belakang dan melihat Sehun hanya tersenyum padanya. Tao menelusuri karpet merah itu sendirian. Dia berbelok ke kanan dan terkejut melihat sesuatu disana.

Tangannya menutup mulutnya tak percaya, air matanya langsung berguguran melihat apa yang ada didepannya.

Dia melihat...

#Tao Side

Aku melihat Kris tengah ada ditengah lilin yang membentuk tulisan 'I LOVE U' yang kulihat dari atas gedung.

Kris memakai jas hitam dengan kemeja putih dan memegang setangkai bunga mawar merah yang indah.

Dia menatapku dengan senyum menawannya.

Aku tak bisa menahan air mata yang menyeruak keluar dari mataku. Memaksaku untuk menangis haru karena hal romantis yang Kris lakukan untukku.

Suara merdu gitar terdengar perlahan. Petikan yang begitu lembut membuat jantungku berdebar. Kuedarkan pandanganku dan melihat sahabat-sahabat kami ada disini.

Chanyeol tengah memainkan gitar tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri, disampingnya ada Baekhyun, Luhan, Suho dan Kyungsoo. Mereka duduk dikursi sambil memegang mic masing-masing.

Apa mereka akan bernyanyi?

Mereka menatapku dan tersenyum.

 _Love~ Oh baby my girl~  
You're my everything, your beauty blinds me  
My bride, my present from the heavens above  
Are you happy? There's tears flowing from your eyes  
Until the day your black hair turns grey  
I promise to love you forever_

 _I want to tell you every single day that "I love you"  
Would you marry me?  
I want to live loving you and cherishing you  
I want to put you to sleep in my arms every night  
Would you marry me?  
Will you give my heart this permission?_

 _You in a white dress, me in a tuxedo  
We walk step in step underneath the moon  
I swear, I hate lies, I hate distrust  
My princess, my love, stay with me_

 _Even though we'll age, I want to live each day smiling  
Would you marry me?  
Will you be my everything?_

Super Junior – Marry U

Seseorang mengapit lengan kananku, kualihkan pandanganku dan melihat Sehun. Dia tersenyum dan membawaku untuk menghampiri Kris.

Apa ini benar-benar nyata? Apa Kris benar-benar akan melakukan apa yang kupikirkan?

Kris melangkah keluar dari lilin yang mengelilinginya. Menerima tanganku yang diberikan Sehun. Sehun melangkah mundur dan membiarkan kami berdua sementara lagu yang dinyanyikan para 'penyanyi' itu masih mengalun.

"Katakan ini bukan mimpi" lirihku tertawa untuk menutupi rasa gugupku. Kris mencium punggung tangan kananku dan menatapku dengan tatapan teduhnya.

"Ini bukan mimpi sayang" kata Kris, dia menunjukan setangkai bunga mawar yang sedang dia pegang didepanku.

"Mungkin semua ini tidak berhasil sama sekali. Aku tahu semua yang kami lakukan masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Tapi aku tak ingin memintamu dengan kemewahan, aku hanya ingin memintamu dengan hal sederhana dan sangat simple. Ini semua kulakukan untukmu, dari hati yang paling dalam dan hanya untukmu. Untuk mewakilinya terimalah kesederhanaanku dengan bunga ini. Aku hanya bisa memberimu cinta"

Aku tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya. Air mataku tak kunjung berhenti mengalir. Dengan gemetar kuterima bunga yang dipegang Kris dan menghirup aromanya.

"Aku mencintaimu apa adanya Kris, karena yang kubutuhkan hanya dirimu. Aku sangat bahagia. Yang tengah kalian lakukan sekarang sangat berarti untukku. Perhatian yang tak akan pernah kulupakan seumur hidupku Kris"

 _Through hardships and troubles (I do)  
I'll always be there (I do)  
All the many days we'll spend together (I do)  
I'm going to be thankful each and every day (My Love)_

 _I prepared this for you since long ago  
Please take this shiny ring in my hand  
I'll remember this promise we shared with the same heart  
Would you marry me?_

 _I'll stay next to you for the rest of my life (I do)  
I love you (I do)  
Through rain and snow I'll cherish you (I do)  
I'll take care of you (My love)_

 _Through hardships and troubles (I do)  
I'll always be there (I do)  
All the many days we'll spend together (I do)_

 _All I have to give you is my love  
That's all I've got to offer  
I know I lack many things but not my love  
I'll look out and take care of you  
Will you promise me just one thing?  
No matter what happens  
We'll always love each other  
That's all_

 _Will you marry me?  
I do_

Super Junior – Marry U

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

Kris berlutut didepanku membuatku terkejut setengah mati.

Tangannya mengambil kotak merah beludru dari balik jasnya. Aku sampai menahan nafas melihatnya, ini tak mungkin terjadi. Kris membuka kotak itu, memperlihatkan cincin perak bertabur berlian kecil sebagai hiasannya. Sangat sederhana tapi begitu mewah. Cincin itu berkilau diterpa sinar rembulan yang ikut menyaksikan kami.

Kris meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Huang Zi Tao, kita sudah hidup bersama dalam waktu yang lama. Melewati hari demi hari bersama. Aku sudah berjanji akan melindungimu seumur hidupku. Aku sudah berjanji akan bertanggung jawab dan menikahimu. Jadi biarkan aku untuk memilikimu selamanya karena kau separuh jiwaku"

"Huang Zi Tao, will you marry me?"

Aku menutup mulutku tak percaya, lidahku terasa kelu untuk menjawab. Bahkan air mataku kembali mengalir. Tatapan Kris meyakinkan diriku. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"I will marry you, Wu Yi Fan"

Kris tersenyum bahagia. Cincin yang dia pegang dimasukkan ke jari manisku, dia mencium punggung tanganku lagi. Tangannya mengelus perutku lembut dan menciumnya penuh cinta.

Kris bangkit berdiri dan langsung memelukku "Terimakasih Tao, aku sangat mencintaimu" kata Kris "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, terimakasih untuk segalanya" balasku.

Kris menyangga kepalaku dan mencium keningku lama. Ciumannya turun ke kedua mataku, hidung dan kedua pipiku. Bibirnya mengecup bibirku dan melumatnya dalam. Saling menyalurkan rasa bahagia kami.

Kris melepas ciumannya dan tertawa senang. Tepuk tangan dari para 'penonton' begitu heboh dengan jeritan-jeritan. Kris melepas pelukannya dan kami membungkuk pada para 'penonton'. Kulihat pegawai yang lembur bertepuk tangan dari atas gedung dan para pegawai yang awalnya akan pulang malah menonton disekeliling kami. Aku melambai pada mereka dan mereka langsung menjerit.

Sahabat-sahabat kami menghampiri dan memeluk kami bergantian "Selamat Tao, aku turut bahagia dengan kalian" kata Luhan "Terimakasih untuk semuanya, kalian hebat sekali" pujiku "Ini semua rencana Kris, dia yang menyusun semuanya. Maaf tadi aku membohongimu dan mengurungmu" kata Baekhyun memelukku, masih sambil menangis terharu.

Kupeluk satu persatu mereka, mataku teralih pada Suho.

Suho menatapku sambil tersenyum.

"Suho hyung"

Dia merentangkan tangannya menerima pelukanku "Selamat Tao, Kris orang yang sangat beruntung bisa memilikimu"

Aku menangis mendengarnya. Terselip rasa bersalah mendengar Suho mengatakannya dengan nada sedih yang ditutupi. Dia mencium puncak kepalaku dan mengusap punggungku lembut.

"Maafkan aku hyung" bisikku pelan "Semoga kau bahagia dengan Kris" katanya melepas pelukannya. Tangannya menghapus air mataku dan menepuk pipiku pelan "Kau harus selalu tersenyum Tao"

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Terimakasih hyung"

Terimakasih karena sudah mau mencintaiku dan melindungiku. Aku benar-benar beruntung bisa memiliki hyung sepertimu.

Sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggangku, aku menoleh dan mendapat ciuman dipipiku.

"Terimakasih Suho dan juga untuk bantuan kalian semua. Aku tak bisa melakukannya tanpa kalian" kata Kris.

"Tak usah seperti itu, kami siap kapanpun jika ada yang membutuhkan" kata Chanyeol.

"Beri aku pelukan teletubbies!" pekikku, mereka tertawa dan kami semua berpelukan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mind to Review and Comment?

Have Request Couple For New Story?


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Title : That XX

Author : Ruby Kim

Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris) X Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya, cerita asli milik saya. This story is pure fiction, nothing related to real life.

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T

Summary : Kris terbelenggu masa lalu yang menyakitkan membuatnya harus kehilangan namja yang sangat mencintainya. Saat dia sadar akan perasaannya namja itu sudah menghilang dari hidupnya. "Hubungan kita seperti lagu That XX milik G-Dragon. Aku, kamu dan dia."

KrisTao is here! YAOI!

 **Warning : This story contains relationship between man and man (Boys X Boys). Full yadong yaoi NC21+. Do not read it if you do not like it. Please click back.**

Author's Note : Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan memberi review ^ ^. Maaf update-nya terlambat lagi, aku mulai sibuk dengan berbagai kegiatan tapi aku akan beri bonus untuk kalian. Chapter selanjutkan akan diupdate tidak lama setelah chapter ini. So, hope you like it!

.

.

.

.

.

8 April, In Monday Morning.

Dentang lonceng yang nyaring disebuah gereja berhasil mengalahkan kicauan berisik burung gereja yang bertengger manis dijendela.

Burung-burung itu berterbangan marah karena dikejutkan bunyi lonceng gereja. Berbeda dengan burung-burung itu, didalam gereja puluhan manusia tengah tersenyum bahagia akan menyaksikan upacara suci penyatuan dua hati yang dilakukan oleh Kris dan Tao.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Huang Zi Tao resmi menjadi pasangan hidup Wu Yi Fan untuk selamanya. Dan berganti marga tentu saja.

Pintu gereja terbuka dengan decitan lembut, para tamu undangan yang ada didalam gereja langsung berdiri dan menatap seorang namja manis yang tangannya tengah diapit namja disebelahnya.

Namja itu terlihat manis dengan balutan jas resmi warna putih dan dasi hitam. Hiasan bunga warna putih menghiasi rambut hitam kelamnya sesuai permintaan calon suaminya. Tangannya memegang buket bunga dengan gemetar.

Tao terlalu takut dan malu sekarang. Semua mata memandang ke arahnya. Bahkan suara piano Chanyeol yang indah tidak membuatnya tenang sama sekali ataupun suara malaikat Baekhyun tidak membuat hatinya meleleh sedikit pun.

 _Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

 _Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Christina Perri – A Thousand Years

"Kau cantik sekali Tao" bisik Suho yang tengah mengapit tangan Tao "Terimakasih" balasnya sangat pelan "Angkat wajahmu Tao, biarkan orang-orang tahu siapa yang akan menikahi Kris. Kau harus bangga, berikan senyuman terindahmu dan buat mereka terpana" bisik Suho.

Rasa takut dan malu Tao hilang entah kemana, dia mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, matanya bertemu pandang dengan Kris yang menunggunya dialtar.

Kris tersenyum lembut padanya membuat dadanya bergemuruh tak karuan, tanpa sadar dia membalas senyuman Kris. Kris sangat tampan dengan balutan jas hitam resmi dan dasi putih, sangat serasi dengannya.

Mereka sampai didepan Kris, Suho mendekati Kris dan menyerahkan tangan kanan Tao pada Kris yang sudah menunggu di sebelah kanannya.

"Kris, hari ini aku merelakan Tao padamu. Bahagiakan dia dan jangan lagi kau menyakitinya atau aku akan mengambil Tao kembali dan akan membunuhmu"

Kris terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, dia tersenyum lembut memandang wajah Tao yang tengah menunduk malu.

"Aku berjanji padamu. Aku tak akan menyakitinya lagi, akan kubahagiakan dia bagaimanapun caranya"

Dan dengan janji itu, Suho melepaskan tangan Tao dan merelakan Tao yang sudah dianggap adiknya sendiri untuk menjadi pasangan hidup Kris.

Pastur berdehem dengan keras agar semua orang yang ada didalam gereja itu diam dan memperhatikannya. Bahkan tangannya bergetar hebat dalam genggaman tangan Kris.

"Wu Yi Fan. Apakah kau bersedia menerima Huang Zi Tao sebagai suamimu, menjaganya disaat sehat dan sakit, bersamanya dalam suka maupun duka, dan bersumpah untuk terus mencintainya sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua?"

"Ya, saya bersedia"

Air mata menetes jatuh dari pipi Tao.

Dia tak pernah menyangka hari ini akan tiba. Dimana mereka akan berjanji untuk saling mencintai selamanya dihadapan Tuhan dan umatnya. Hari yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya dan akan dikenang selamanya.

Ini seperti mimpi yang sangat indah dan dia tak ingin terbangun untuk selamanya.

"Huang Zi Tao. Apakah kau bersedia menerima Wu Yi Fan sebagai suamimu, menjaganya di saat sehat dan sakit, bersamanya dalam suka maupun duka, dan bersumpah untuk terus mencintainya sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua?"

Bibir Tao bergetar, namun ia merasakan keyakinan besar didalam hatinya saat Kris mengeratkan genggaman tangannya penuh keyakinan. Dia tahu menikahi Kris bukanlah suatu kesalahan. Ini yang dia inginkan sejak dulu.

"Ya, saya bersedia"

Luhan menghampiri mereka dan berdiri disamping Kris sambil membawakan sepasang cincin.

Kris mengambil satu cincin emas putih kecil, yang memiliki inisial nama mereka berdua didalamnya dan meraih tangan kanan Tao.

"Wo ai ni, Wu Zi Tao" ucapnya sambil menyelipkan cincin emas putih itu ke jari manis tangan kanan Tao dan mencium jemari itu.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Tao mengambil cincin yang lebih besar dan menyelipkan cincin itu di jari manis Kris dan berbisik lirih.

"Wo ye ai ni, Wu Yi Fan"

"Dihadapan Tuhan dan para tamu sekalian, aku menyatakan kalau mereka berdua sudah sah sebagai sepasang suami. Silahkan mencium pasangan kalian"

Kris tak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya mengingat sekarang Tao resmi menjadi miliknya. Tak akan ada yang bisa memiliki Tao selain dirinya dan Tao akan menjadi miliknya untuk selamanya.

Kris menatap mata Tao dalam sampai ke hatinya. Menyalurkan rasa bahagianya pada Tao. Bahkan matanya terlihat berbinar bahagia.

Tao mengangkat wajahnya demi menatap mata Kris saat namja itu menggenggam kedua tangannya. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika saat ini jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Tatapan mata Kris yang begitu lembut membuatnya sangat bahagia.

Perlahan Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kris. Tao menutup kedua matanya dan menanti.

Tao bisa merasakan bibir tipis Kris menempel erat dibibirnya dan mulai melumatnya lembut.

Kris melepas tautan bibir mereka kemudian mengecup kening Tao lama.

Kris berlutut didepan Tao dan mengelus perutnya lembut.

"Ayah mencintaimu baby" ucapnya sambil mencium perut Tao dengan penuh rasa sayang. Kris berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Tao.

"Terimakasih Tao"

Setelahnya, mereka berbalik ke arah tamu undangan kemudian membungkuk hormat. Para tamu undangan bangkit berdiri dan bertepuk tangan dengan riuh.

Ada yang menangis haru dan tertawa senang akan kebahagiaan pasangan baru itu.

-That XX-

Tao tengah membaca majalah ibu hamil diatas kasurnya malam itu. Menunggu Kris pulang.

Kris sedang tidak dirumah karena ada rapat penting yang harus dihadiri dan berjanji akan pulang secepat mungkin.

Kehamilannya sudah masuk bulan akhir. Kunjungan terakhir Tao pada Changmin karena Tao selalu merasakan nyeri pada perutnya. Changmin menjelaskan kalau nyeri pada perutnya itu disebabkan kontraksi ringan karena sudah mendekati tanggal kelahiran Baby Dragon.

Tao sebenarnya sangat takut akan hal itu. Dia belum siap untuk melahirkan. Dia ingin segera melihat anak mereka tapi dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti.

Kris sudah mendesign kamar anak mereka. Kamarnya dominan biru tapi pernak perniknya penuh dengan panda dan naga. Bahkan Kris sengaja mendatangkan pelukis terkenal hanya untuk melukis salah satu dinding kamar anak mereka dengan panda dan naga.

Well...setidaknya anak mereka akan tahu kedua orang tuanya mencintai kedua hewan langka khas China itu.

"Aaargh!"

Tao langsung menghentikan kegiatannya saat merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat pada perutnya.

"Aaargh!"

Tao kembali mengerang saat nyeri itu kembali datang dengan cukup cepat dan kuat. Tao menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Jangan panik, Tao. Tarik napas...keluarkan...ingat bayimu" kata Tao dalam hati. Sekeras mungkin mencoba menekan rasa paniknya. Ia menoleh ke arah jam dinding untuk mengukur jarak interval rasa sakit itu.

Sepuluh menit.

Kemarin interval rasa sakit itu datang lima belas menit sekali. Ini pertanda kalau beberapa hari lagi anak mereka akan segera lahir!

"Tuhan! Sakit sekali!"

Well…kali ini rasa panik itu kembali melandanya.

Biasanya rasa sakit itu terasa paling lama satu jam. Tapi sekarang sudah dua jam berlalu dan rasa sakit itu bukannya berkurang tapi malah semakin kuat. Interval waktunya pun semakin cepat. Kini setiap enam menit sekali, rasa sakit itu kembali mendatanginya.

"Aaargh!"

Tao mencengkram erat bantal ditangannya untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. Kedua panda eyesnya membulat saat melihat angka yang ditunjuk jarum jam.

Lima menit.

Interval waktunya sudah berkurang hingga lima menit dan seperti yang Changmin katakan, itu adalah batasnya. Tanda bahwa sudah waktunya untuk pergi ke Rumah Sakit.

Dengan menahan rasa nyeri yang kembali menyerangnya, Tao berusaha mencari smartphone-nya. Dia sangat panik dan ketakutan sekarang.

"Aaargh! Hiks...Kris...pulang..." tangis Tao, dia melihat jam dan jangka waktu kontraksinya semakin memendek. Air matanya sudah menyeruak keluar karena kesakitan.

Tao mendesah lega saat menemukan smartphone-nya berada di bawah bantalnya dan langsung memencet angka satu untuk panggilan cepat pada suaminya.

"Tuuuutt...Tuuuutt...Tuuuutt..."

Tidak di angkat.

"Aaargh!"

"Kris..."

#Kris Side

Kris menghela napas setelah rapat selesai.

Persentasinya sangat meyakinkan dan proyeknya kali ini benar-benar berkualitas. Seperti dugaannya, CEO dari perusahaan Amerika ini tertarik bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Kris.

Kris meraih smartphone-nya yang sedari tadi terabaikan. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati ada 23 panggilan tak terjawab dari Tao. Panggilan paling awal itu terjadi semenjak satu jam yang lalu.

Perasaannya tak enak dan Kris langsung menelepon balik Tao berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"Baby? Tao? Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris panik saat panggilannya diangkat.

"Kris...hahh...kurasa...argh! Kurasa...nghhh...aku akan...hahh...melahirkan..."

Kris membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar ucapan Tao, dia langsung menghambur keluar dan berlari seperti orang gila ditengah-tengah kerumunan pegawai yang menatapnya aneh.

"Cepat pulang Kris…kumohon…hiks…hiks...aku membutuhkanmu…sakit sekali…"

Hati Kris remuk redam mendengarnya "Aku akan segera pulang! Bertahanlah!" Kris terengah-engah setelah menuruni tangga dari lantai 5, tidak mempedulikan para pegawai yang memberi salam ataupun yang dia tabrak. Dia harus segera sampai dimobilnya.

"Baby, tenanglah, aku sudah berada di dalam mobil. Aku akan segera pulang, tunggu aku" ucap Kris yang kini tengah berkutat dengan kunci mobilnya. Saking paniknya kunci itu beberapa kali jatuh dari tangannya.

Untunglah rumahnya dekat dari perusahaan begitupun rumah sakit. Perusahaannya terletak ditengah kota dan dekat kemana-mana. Tanpa mempedulikan siapapun Kris langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimal.

Dia terus mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat menenangkan untuk Tao, meskipun di dalam hatinya dia tengah panik setengah mati memikirkan selama apa Tao merasakan kontraksi itu.

Tanpa dirinya berada disamping Tao!

Suami macam apa dia?!

Kris mengumpat dalam hati saat melihat lampu merah di depannya.

Berdoa dalam hati agar dia tidak terlambat atau Tao tak akan selamat.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mind to Review and Comment?

Have Request Couple For New Story?


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Title : That XX

Author : Ruby Kim

Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris) X Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya, cerita asli milik saya. This story is pure fiction, nothing related to real life.

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T

Summary : Kris terbelenggu masa lalu yang menyakitkan membuatnya harus kehilangan namja yang sangat mencintainya. Saat dia sadar akan perasaannya namja itu sudah menghilang dari hidupnya. "Hubungan kita seperti lagu That XX milik G-Dragon. Aku, kamu dan dia."

KrisTao is here! YAOI!

 **Warning : This story contains relationship between man and man (Boys X Boys). Full yadong yaoi NC21+. Do not read it if you do not like it. Please click back.**

Author's Note : Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan memberi review ^ ^. Sebentar lagi FF ini akan The End, sedih banget rasanya. Tapi tenang aja, FF yang lain akan menyusul. Jadi, yang ingin request cast bisa lewat review, okk? Aku akan bikin semacam voting, jadi beritahu kalian ingin cast-nya siapa untuk FF baru. So, hope you like it!

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil yang berkecepatan tinggi itu melaju begitu dekat dengan pintu masuk gedung Rumah Sakit. Suara rem yang diinjak dengan begitu kuat membuat orang-orang yang berada disana menjerit ketakutan.

Suara decitan ban mobil yang bergesekan dengan aspal jalan itu begitu menyakitkan telinga ditengah suasana malam yang sunyi. Mobil yang sempat 'menggila' itu berhenti tepat didepan tangga masuk gedung Rumah Sakit.

"Yak! Wu Yi Fan! Tak bisakah kau lebih berhati-hati?! Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang terluka karena ulahmu?!" seruan marah dengan nada tinggi itu menyambutnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Changmin? Dia memberi perintah pada perawat yang sudah bersiap disana dan langsung menghampiri Kris.

"Aku sangat berhati-hati. Aku tidak mungkin mempertaruhkan nyawa Tao" balas Kris membuka pintu mobilnya dan menggendong Tao ala bridal style "Cepat baringkan Tao diatas kasur" perintah Changmin.

Changmin langsung berdiri disamping Tao dan melihat ke jam tangannya. Dia memperhatikan keadaan Tao dan saat melihat kontraksi itu datang lagi, Changmin langsung menatap Tao tak percaya.

"Dua puluh detik?! Ayo cepat! Hubungi ruang operasi dikamar 5 agar langsung bersiap!" perintah Changmin dengan cepat.

Changmin sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk operasi caesar Tao, setelah sebelumnya mendapat telepon dari Kris yang panik. Hanya saja dia tak menyangka kalau interval kontraksinya sudah secepat ini dan jika terlambat maka akan berakibat fatal.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Kris menggenggam erat tangan Tao "Aku akan berusaha semampuku Kris. Kita berdoa saja" jawab Changmin.

"Masukkan pasien ke dalam dan bersiaplah untuk operasi" perintah Changmin pada para perawat, dia menoleh pada Kris yang wajahnya sangat pucat "Jangan khawatir. Tao akan baik-baik saja, kau tunggu diluar dan mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Tao dan anakmu"

Dengan terpaksa Kris melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Tao dan membiarkannya dibawa ke ruang operasi.

"Kris..."

"Kau pasti bisa Tao! Aku disini untukmu!" seru Kris sebelum pintu tertutup.

Lampu merah penanda kegiatan operasi itu kini menyala.

*1 Hours Later*

"Kris!"

Kris menoleh dan melihat sahabat-sahabatnya bergegas menghampirinya. Suara langkah kaki mereka bergema disepanjang koridor. Suho dan Baekhyun yang paling depan. Bahkan masih terlihat air mata dipipi Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana Tao?" tanya Suho "Dia didalam, dia baik-baik saja" jawab Kris.

"Syukurlah"

"Terimakasih sudah mau datang" kata Kris "Bukan masalah Kris, kitakan sudah dekat seperti keluarga" balas Chanyeol. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

Mereka memberi Kris pelukan dan kata-kata menenangkan agar Kris tidak terlalu down.

Mereka duduk dikursi tunggu yang ada di depan ruang operasi dan memanjatkan doa demi keselamatan Tao dan bayinya.

*2 Hours Later*

Kris duduk dengan gelisah di tempat duduknya.

Dia memutuskan untuk duduk setelah lelah mondar mandir dan mendapat amukan Baekhyun. Rambutnya sangat berantakan sama halnya dengan pakaiannya dan wajahnya terlihat lelah.

Kris menyelipkan jemari tangannya, berusaha meredam jemarinya yang gemetar dan berkeringat dingin, bukti bahwa dia sedang takut. Bahkan kakinya tidak bisa berhenti bergerak gelisah.

"Ini terlalu lama. Apa yang terjadi didalam?"

Dia menatap pintu ruang operasi dengan tatapan marah.

"Persalinan wanita dan male pregnant berbeda. Changmin harus berhati-hati dalam melakukan pembedahan agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Tao dan bayi kalian. Hal ini sangat sulit gege" jelas Kyungsoo. Dia perlu menjelaskan hal itu dengan tenang pada Kris yang saat ini sedang dalam kondisi yang sangat buruk, membuatnya bisa mengamuk kapan saja. Jika Kris sudah mengamuk itu adalah mimpi buruk.

"Berhentilah mengoceh dan duduk dengan tenang" sambung Sehun tajam.

Kris menghela napas dengan keras lalu bersandar pada kursi. Hati dan pikirannya sam sekali tidak bisa tenang. Kepalanya pusing, perutnya mual dan dia terus berkeringat dingin.

"Apa masih lama?"

Kris melirik jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya dan lampu merah di depan pintu ruang operasi berulang kali. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya bosan "Kau sudah menanyakan hal yang sama dua belas kali, Kris. Dua belas!" kata Baekhyun memotong Chanyeol yang baru membuka mulutnya.

"A-Aku hanya bertanya" balas Kris ketus. Wajahnya semakin lama semakin pucat.

"Tapi pertanyaan itu sudah kau tanyakan dua belas kali Kris, kami tahu kau kesal tapi jangan jadi menyebalkan" Chanyeol membalas dengan nada kesal "Tutup mulutmu! Jangan mengomeliku terus!"

Tangan kanan Kris meremas kemeja kerjanya sampai kusut dan dia terus menerus menghela napas berat.

"Jangan bertengkar" lerai Baekhyun memberikan tatapan tajam pada Kris dan Chanyeol. Kepalanya sudah cukup sakit karena khawatir akan keadaan Tao saat ini dan dia tidak mau menambah sakit kepalanya karena pertengkaran Chanyeol dan Kris. Mendengar ocehan Kris saja sudah membuatnya ingin menendang namja itu.

Suho tertawa kecil karenanya tapi tawa itu langsung hilang saat dia memperhatikan Kris yang menurutnya terlihat sangat aneh. Tubuhnya gemetar dan berkeringat dingin.

"Kris, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Suho khawatir, Kris mengangguk kecil "Ya" Tapi wajahnya menggambar kesakitan yang luar biasa.

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja" Luhan ikut khawatir.

"A-Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja entah mengapa perutku sangat sakit dan dadaku terasa sesak" Kris mendesis kesakitan. Kris bersandar pada kursi dan menutup matanya. Bernapas dengan lebih cepat.

"Bawakan dia minum" kata Kyungsoo khawatir "Kris, kau harus tenang. Tarik napas dan keluarkan perlahan. Tak perlu cemas"

"Aku takut Tao akan meninggalkanku"

*3 Hours Later*

"Tao akan baik-baik saja" ucap Suho tenang, matanya menatap lurus ke depan, menatap pintu ruang operasi dimana Tao sedang berusaha melahirkan bayi pertama keluarga Wu.

Keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka menguap begitu saja. Yang lain mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Suho, mereka tersenyum. Suho berusaha mencairkan suasana tegang, ketakutan dan khawatir disekitar mereka.

Kris hanya diam.

Sepertinya rasa sakit di perutnya sudah sedikit berkurang. Dia tidak meringis maupun mengerang kesakitan seperti sebelumnya, walaupun wajahnya masih pucat dan tangannya masih gemetar.

Pikirannya masih melayang pada Tao dan anak mereka.

Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada mereka?

*4 Hours Later*

Sudah empat jam Tao berada didalam ruang persalinan dan belum ada tanda-tanda proses persalinannya akan berakhir.

"Walaupun cengeng dan manja, Tao adalah namja kuat" Kris tersenyum simpul menanggapi perkataan Suho.

"Kau ingat, sewaktu dia ikut turnamen wushu?" tanya Luhan.

Kris mengangguk, senyumnya semakin lebar, dia tidak mungkin melupakan peristiwa itu.

Mereka tertawa mengingat kejadian itu.

"Dia berusaha keras untuk menang hanya karena Kris menontonnya walaupun kondisinya sudah sangat parah" kata Chanyeol.

"Saat sedang sakit pun dia masih sempat datang ke kampus hanya karena ingin bertemu dengan Kris ge" sambung Sehun mengingat masa-masa mereka kuliah.

"Dia lebih kuat dari yang kubayangkan" kata Kris lalu terkekeh, melupakan semua rasa khawatir dan rasa sakitnya sejenak.

Lampu merah ruang operasi padam. Semua orang yang ada disana langsung bangkit berdiri dan memandang pintu lekat-lekat. Tak lama kemudian pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan Changmin keluar dari dalam.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kris panik.

Tubuhnya bagaikan tak bernyawa. Ia tak sanggup mendengar apa yang akan Changmin katakan. Bahkan dia bisa pingsan kapan saja.

"Selamat Kris. Tao dan bayimu selamat, seperti dugaan anak kalian laki-laki. Tao menunggu didalam tapi jangan terlalu lama, kami harus memindahkannya ke ruang perawatan,"

Air mata bahagia mengalir dipipi Kris, dia mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Changmin kemudian berlari memasuki ruang operasi.

Berakhir sudah penderitaan Kris menunggu Tao.

"Tao?"

Kris mendekati Tao yang masih terbaring lemah. Air matanya mengalir karena melihat keadaan Tao. Dia sudah berjuang sendirian tanpanya tapi Tao adalah namja yang kuat, dia berhasil mengalahkan maut yang bisa menjemputnya tadi.

"Kris ge~" panggil Tao lirih.

Kris mendekat kemudian mengecup kening dan bibir Tao berkali-kali.

"Tao, terimakasih sayang. Berkat dirimu akhirnya aku menjadi ayah"

Tao tersenyum saat merasakan bahunya basah, Kris tidak pernah menangis seperti ini. Dia namja dingin dan tidak ekspresif tapi sekarang dia tengah menangis begitu kencang seperti anak kecil.

"Ge, jangan menangis"

Kris melepas pelukannya dan mencium Tao, Tao membalas ciumannya dan menghapus air matanya "Terimakasih, kau setia menungguku dan merawatku selama ini. Maaf jika aku selalu merepotkanmu"

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, apapun akan kulakukan untukmu meski harus mengorbankan nyawaku"

Kris bangkit berdiri dan mencium kening Tao lama.

"Ini bayi anda tuan" kata seorang perawat menyerahkan gulungan selimut yang ada digendongannya. Kris dapat melihat didalam gulungan itu ada bayi mungil yang masih merah.

Dengan sangat hati-hati Kris menggendong bayi mungilnya mengecup lembut wajah bayinya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Selamat datang baby, Daddy sangat senang melihatmu" Kris menggenggam lembut jari-jari mungil bayinya dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Kris ge~"

Kris beralih memandangi Tao. Dia mendekatkan bayi mungilnya pada Tao.

"Baby, Mommy ingin menggendongmu"

Kris menyerahkan bayi mungilnya ke dalam dekapan Tao.

Tao menangis haru saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit keriput bayinya. Bayinya masih sangat merah. Rambutnya hitam legam seperti Tao begitupun bibir kucingnya. Sisanya dia seperti Kris. Mata teduhnya. Hidung mancungnya. Rahang tegasnya. Benar-benar seperti Kris.

"Terimakasih sudah lahir Baby"

Tao mengecupi wajah bayinya dengan perasaan haru bercampur bahagia. Air matanya kembali menetes.

Dia tak menyangka sekarang dirinya telah menjadi seorang ibu. Ibu dari anaknya dan Kris.

Kris menghapus air mata Tao. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian mengecup bibir Tao.

"Lihat ge, anak kita sangat mirip denganmu. Begitu tampan dan mempesona" kata Tao tidak henti-hentinya menatap bayi mereka. Kris mengusap rambut Tao lembut dan mencium keningnya.

"Terimakasih Tao, sudah memberi anugrah terindah dalam hidupku. Aku sangat beruntung bisa memilikimu. Namja yang sangat baik dan mencintaiku apa adanya. Tanpa berharap balasan dan selalu ada disisiku. Tetap bertahan meskipun aku menyakitimu berulang kali. Tapi aku berjanji Tao, mulai sekarang dan selamanya. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan tak akan pernah menyakitimu. Mencintaimu dengan seluruh jiwa ragaku. Melindungimu dan anak kita. Terimakasih Tao. Tuhan sangat baik memberikan malaikatnya padaku"

Tao terisak semakin keras. Dia menarik Kris dan memeluknya. Rasanya sangat bahagia mendengar ucapan Kris. Tao tahu Kris mengatakannya dari hati yang paling dalam.

Hanya untuk dirinya.

Bibir Kris kembali menyentuh bibir Tao. Dan memberinya ciuman tulus penuh cinta. Membagi rasa bahagia yang tidak bisa dibendung dan meledak-ledak dalam dadanya.

"Gege sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya?" tanya Tao, kening Kris menyentuh kening Tao dan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau Wu Zi Fan? Perpaduan nama kita. Kau suka?"

"Aku menyukainya"

"Selamat datang dikeluarga kami, Wu Zi Fan" kata Kris memberikan kecupan pada pipi bayi mereka.

"Wo ai ni, Wu Zi Tao"

"Wo ye ai ni, Wu Yi Fan"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mind to Review and Comment?

Have Request Couple For New Story?


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

Title : That XX

Author : Ruby Kim

Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris) X Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya, cerita asli milik saya. This story is pure fiction, nothing related to real life.

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T

Summary : Kris terbelenggu masa lalu yang menyakitkan membuatnya harus kehilangan namja yang sangat mencintainya. Saat dia sadar akan perasaannya namja itu sudah menghilang dari hidupnya. "Hubungan kita seperti lagu That XX milik G-Dragon. Aku, kamu dan dia."

KrisTao is here! YAOI!

 **Warning : This story contains relationship between man and man (Boys X Boys). Full yadong yaoi NC21+. Do not read it if you do not like it. Please click back.**

Author's Note : Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan memberi review ^ ^. Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai FF ini selesai. Aku senang sekali pada akhirnya FF ini tamat. FF baru akan aku publish secepatnya. Beritahu aku tentang FF ini dari kelebihan dan kekurangannya agar nanti bisa diperbaiki lagi. Saran kalian akan sangat membantu untuk FF selanjutnya. Semoga kalian suka ending-nya, maaf jika terlalu pendek dan kurang memuaskan. Jadi aku tunggu ya! So, hope you like it!

.

.

.

.

.

Epilogue

Seorang anak kecil tengah bermain diruang televisi. Acara kungfu panda yang tengah dia tonton diabaikannya saat mendengar suara mobil dari halaman rumah.

Ditatapnya pintu lekat-lekat, berharap orang yang dia tunggu yang akan masuk.

"Aku pulang"

"Daddy!" anak itu terpekik senang. Melempar robot yang sedang dia pegang dan berlari ke arah ayahnya.

"Baby Dragon! Daddy rindu padamu" Kris menangkap anaknya dan langsung menggendongnya. Diciumnya kedua pipi gembil anaknya membuatnya terpekik kegelian.

"Gege? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Tao dari arah dapur.

"Ya sayang"

"Mommy, masak apa?" tanya Kris melepas sepatunya masih dengan Zifan digendongannya "Zifan meminta Mommy memasak steak! Dengan kentang tumbuk dan sayuran! Mm...roti panggang dengan banyak keju!" jawab Zifan bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu kita curi keju dari Mommy" kata Kris yang disambut pekikan senang Zifan. Digendongnya Zifan menuju dapur. Dilihatnya Tao tengah memotong sayuran sambil bersenandung kecil. Kris mengambil sepotong keju dan memberikannya pada Zifan yang terkikik senang.

"Ge, sudah kukatakan padamu jangan mencuri makanan saat aku sedang memasak" omel Tao "Hanya sedikit sayang" balas Kris menurunkan Zifan dari gendongannya. Tao bergumam tidak jelas. Kesal karena selalu kalah dari Kris.

"Zifan, bukankah kau punya sesuatu untuk diperlihatkan pada kami setelah Daddy pulang?" tanya Tao membungkuk dan mengusap rambut Zifan lembut.

Zifan tampak terkejut dan mengangguk bersemangat "Zifan lupa, Daddy jangan kemana-mana! Zifan segera kembali!" seru Zifan berlari keluar dari dapur.

Tao terkekeh kecil melihatnya. Dia akan melanjutkan acara memasaknya jika saja Kris tidak menarik pinggangnya "Hai sayang" bisik Kris lembut. Diciumnya bibirnya Tao dan dilumatnya penuh perasaan.

"Ciuman selamat datang untukku" wajah Tao langsung merah mendengarnya "Aku akan melanjutkan memasak" kata Tao mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kris tapi pelukannya malah semakin erat.

"Aku rindu sekali padamu" lirih Kris, ciumannya turun ke leher Tao yang sensitif. Tao menutup mulutnya berusaha untuk tidak mendesah.

"Ge, ada Zifan" tolak Tao "We'll continue this after Zifan sleep?" tanya Kris mengangkat alisnya, Tao mengangguk dengan wajah merah.

Kris langsung memeluknya dan memberinya ciuman lagi "Kau manis sekali"

"Daddy!"

Zifan berlari kecil menghampiri mereka, Kris melepas pelukannya dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Zifan. Dia terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik punggungnya.

"Ya sayang? Apa yang ingin kau perlihatkan?" tanya Kris. Zifan terlihat bergerak gugup. Dia menggigit bibirnya dan terlihat seperti akan menangis.

"Zifan? Kau menangis? Daddy tak akan memaksamu" kata Kris terkejut melihat anaknya terisak.

Tao menghampiri Zifan dan memeluknya "Kau tidak mau memperlihatkannya pada kami?" tanya Tao "Zifan tidak bisa menggambar, gambaran Zifan tidak bagus. Zifan tidak mau membuat kalian sedih melihatnya" jawab Zifan "Tidak apa-apa sayang. Itu sudah menurun dari ayahmu" kata Tao tersenyum sementara Kris memberinya deathglare.

Dengan tangan gemetar Zifan menunjukan kertas yang tersembunyi dibalik punggungnya.

"Aku gambar kita. Daddy, Mommy dan Zifan"

Tao menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Dikertas itu ada gambar Tao dan Kris dengan Zifan ditengah mereka saling berpegangan tangan. Ya walaupun gambarnya tidak bagus. Tapi untuk anak seumur Zifan gambar itu jelas gambar orang. Diatasnya ada tulisan 'My Lovely Family'

"Mommy jangan menangis, Mommy tidak suka ya?" tanya Zifan terisak melihat ibunya menangis.

"Tidak sayang, Mommy bangga sekali padamu. Terimakasih" kata Tao memeluk Zifan.

Kris tersenyum melihat keduanya dan ikut memeluk mereka.

#In KrisTao Room

"Siapa yang mengajari Zifan menggambar?" tanya Kris setelah selesai memakai bajunya.

Tao yang tengah membaca novel menoleh "Aku tidak tahu, sepertinya dia belajar sendiri" jawab Tao menyimpan novelnya saat Kris sudah masuk ke dalam selimut.

Kris meraih Tao ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium keningnya "Aku menemukan lagu bagus hari ini" kata Kris.

"Benarkah?" tanya Tao penasaran.

"Kau mau mendengarnya?" tanya Kris. Tao mengangguk antusias.

"Nyanyikan saja" pinta Tao "Tapi suaraku tidak bagus" kata Kris "Tidak apa-apa"

 _I may seem strong, I may be smiling  
But there are many times when I'm alone  
I may seem like I don't have any worries  
But I have a lot to say  
The moment I first saw you, I was so attracted to you  
I didn't weigh out my thoughts and just talked_

 _I should've been more careful, I should've saved myself  
So I wouldn't get heart  
I've never felt like this before, like my breath will stop  
My head is filled with thoughts of you  
Your face, the sound of your laughter_

 _The answer is you (That is you)  
My answer is you (Only you)  
I showed you my everything  
You are my everything, because I was so sure_

 _I couldn't say that I've waited for you  
So I'm writing then erasing  
Being curious about your day takes up all of my day_

 _I'll wait for you, you you you  
Open your heart, you you  
I can't help my heart  
You are my everything  
It'll be forever, my love_

 _(Oh I'm nothing) Don't leave, just let me stay by your side  
(Just let me stay by your side) No matter how much I think about it  
(Oh it's you) Because it's you  
It's you_

EXO – My Answer

-English Short Lyric-

Kris dapat merasakan dadanya basah. Tao menangis. Kris mengusap air matanya dan menciumnya lembut "Kenapa menangis sayang? Apa suaraku sejelek itu sampai kau menangis?" canda Kris.

Tao tertawa dan memukul dada Kris "Bagus sekali ge, aku menyukainya" kata Tao tersenyum "Ini lagu untukmu, tak ada lagi That XX" kata Kris, Tao mengangguk menyetujui.

"Terimakasih Kris"

"Tidak sayang, terimakasih Wu Zi Tao"

Bibir tipis itu kembali menyentuh bibir kucing didepannya.

"Wo ai ni"

"Wo ye ai ni"

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin anak kedua perempuan"

"!"

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Mind to Review and Comment?

Have Request Couple For New Story?

Special Thanks

| LVenge | annisakkamjong | Aiko Michishige | huangzifanfan | celindazifan | Ammi Gummy | aldif.63 | ajib4ff | Kirei Thelittlethieves | Luph ChanBaek KrisTao | luphbepz | buttao | Rich | PrincessZitao | pantao | ZiziMRA28 | ang always | Aiko Valler | AulChan12 | popyanzz | fanfandck90 | gici love sasunaru | tao6800 | Alda N | princess huang | WHO Yizi OsHztWyf | Xyln | .7399 | hztao | zee konstantin | Alda N - Yoshinaoko Monamie | Firdha858 | princessyahrini | KrisTaoTao | Eka yoon | YuRhachan | Guest |

Thank You Very Much

-Ruby Kim-


End file.
